Give up or Not
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: CHAP UPDATE.. :D Bertemu kembali dengan Naruto membuat hati Sakura makin tak menentu,/ "Lepaskan tanganmu!" /"Nee Hinata, Kau tahu tidak siapa gadis merah muda tadi?"/'Apa kau masih mengingatku walau sedikit saja Naruto..'/"Jadi namanya Kyuubi, lalu kalau dia bukan kekasihmu. Siapa dia?"/"Naruto Baka!" /"Sakura-chan.."/"A...apa kau sudah ingat Naruto?"/ RnR Miinna :D
1. Chapter 1

Give up or Not

**Aku kembali teringat akan hari itu, ya jari yang bahkan menjadi hari terakhirku bersamanya. Pedih kembali menjalari tubuhku mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan... ingin sekali aku kembali kemasa-masa itu dan menghentikan semua perbuatanku, tapi jika demi dia aku harus merelakan semuanya, ya semuanya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : NaruSaku, slight NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

My first fanfiction story

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1 : PAST

_**Aku kembali teringat akan hari itu, ya hari yang bahkan menjadi hari terakhirku bersamanya. Pedih kembali menjalari tubuhku mengingat apa yang telah kulakukan... ingin sekali aku kembali kemasa-masa itu dan menghentikan semua perbuatanku, tapi jika demi dia aku harus merelakan semuanya, ya semuanya...**_

_**Wilayah Suna : pukul 09.00**_

_**Sebelum semuanya terjadi aku hanyalah seorang gadis smp biasa, yang menjalankan kehidupan smpku yang biasa-biasa saja, sampai ia datang ke hidupku dengan membawa sejuta kekagetan (yah bisa dibilang). NOW BACK TO THE PAST**_

**20 MEI 2009**

Tap..tap..tap suara langkah kaki yang kian mendekat sampai... "Forehead!" teriak seorang perempuan berambut blonde di depan kelasnya.

"Aduuh, pig bisa nggak kamu jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong! Kalau nanti jantungku lepas gimana?" kini seorang perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut yang senada dengan permen kapas berteriak kesal kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Heehhehe... kalau jantungmu lepas kan tinggal diambil terus ditaruh balik deh." Ucap Ino.

Sakura hanya bisa sweetdrop ngeliat tingkah sahabatnya yang ceplas-ceplos ini.

Sakura POV:

Hallo minna, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura, umur 13 tahun yang sekarang sedang duduk dibangku smp. Ciri khasku yang seperti kalian tahu aku memliki rambut yang bisa dibilang tergolong unik yaitu rambut berwarna pink hihi. Kini aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah elit di Konoha yang menyekolahkan semua muridnya dari bangku TK sampai tingkat Universitas.

Kalau perempuan yang berteriak memanggilku forehead ini Ino Yamanaka sahabatku yang paling modis (bukan modus lho)#plak#. Ino dari dulu memang suka sekali dengan yang namanya fashion, tidak lupa bergosip-gosip ria dialah ratunya hehehe. Jika ada saja cerita-cerita heboh sampai ke telinganya tak sampai 1 hari berita tersebut pasti akan tersebar luas disekolah ini (hebatkan), dengan wajahnya yang cantik tak aneh kalau dia masuk kedalam cewek-cewek tercantik disekolah ini (aku juga cantik kok) dan...

"KYAAA!" (Eh suara teriakan apa itu?)

End of Sakura POV.

Sakura kaget mendengar suara teriakan histeris di depan kelasnya itu. "Pig, kok didepan kelas berisik banget sih?!" tanya Sakura pada sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, itulah yang ingin aku bilang dari tadi forehead."

"Bilang apa pig? Jangan bikin aku penasaran dong!"

Sekarang Ino malah cengar-cengir nggak jelas bikin Sakura tambah penasaran aja. "Hehehe, ada yang mencarimu tuh." Ucap Ino sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kedepan kelasnya.

"Mencariku? Siapa pig?" tanya Sakura lagi

"Lihat saja sendiri, sana cepat sudah ditunggu tuh!" dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum jail Ino langsung mendorong Sakura agar cepat-cepat pergi melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Iya..iya." Paling adik kelas yang mau ngembaliin bukuku yang dipinjam kemarin pikirnya.

Ketika Sakura melihat kedepan kelasnya yang dia lihat kini adalah seorang pemuda yang berperawakan tinggi dengan rambutnya yang seperti duren *dirasengan*, warna mata yang seperti langit biru dan tak lupa wajah tampan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Namikaze-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang sangat-sangat kaget.

"Ah.. haloo Sakura-chan" ucap pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu.

"Kamu mencari siapa Namikaze-kun? Biar kupanggilkan orangnya." Sikap Sakura yang rada-rada OOC *di shanaroo*. Bener kok "nggak mungkinlah orang yang manggil aku itu Naruto Namikaze ini." pikirnya

Yah emang susah dipercaya sih. Mengingat siapa Namikaze Naruto ini, anak dari Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze yang memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar di seluruh dunia #walah-walah#. Terus neneknya yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Konoha Gakuen ini (hebatkan, saia yang authornya aja kaget. Lha?), dan 1 hal lagi Naruto itu bisa dibilang cowok kedua tertampan disekolah in setelah Uchiha Sasuke tentunya, sedangkan Sakura walaupun keluarganya bisa dibilang sangat berkecukupan tapi tetap saja belum bisa menandingi kekayaan keluarga Naruto. Oke back to the story!

"Hahaha... kamu lucu sekali Sakura-chan~"

Sakura POV:

"Eh kok aku malah dibilang lucu sih? Aku kan nggak ada salah ngomong?"

Trus orang yang nyari aku dimana ya? Kok nggak kelihatan. Apa karena keramaian didepan kelasku ini dia nggak jadi kesini? Haah, dan lagi kenapa Namikaze-kun tau namaku. Aku hebat juga dong hehehe.

End of Sakura POV.

"Kok aku dibilang lucu Namikaze-kun? Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Habis yang aku cari dari tadi itu Sakura-chan lho bukan orang lain." Jawab Naruto tenang sambil menunggu respon dari perempuan didepannya ini.

Tik..tik..tik menunggu loading otak Sakura yang lumayan lama, sampai..

"Ehhh!" pekik Sakura kaget, dan tidak lupa pekikan fans-fans Naruto yang ikut membahana.

"Aku, Namikaze-kun kau mencariku?" Sakura kaget (lagi) #awas sakura ntar lama-lama kamu bisa jantungan lho#plak#. Tumben-tumbenan Sakura gugup kayak gini dan dia merutuki hal itu.

"Iya, Sakura-chan ikut aku sebentar yuk?" kini tangan besar Naruto telah menggenggam tangan Sakura yang membuat mukanya memanas, otomatis fans-fans Naruto pada pingsan masal+marah pastinya melihat pangeran mereka kayak gitu.

"Eh jangan Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu pegang-pegang tangan cewek itu!"

"Jangan Naruto-kun!", "Cewek itu nggak cocok sama kamu Naruto-kun!".

Yah itulah teriakan-teriakan yang didengar Sakura, bikin kupingnya memanas saja "Pingin ku Shanaroo thu fans-fansnya sekaligus authornya juga" pikir Sakura geram #lho kok aku juga, larii!#, tapi dia urungkan niatnya nggak baik buat anak perempuan hehe.

"Eh Namikaze-kun sebentar lagi mau bel masuk lho?"

" Nggak apa-apa kok Sakura-chan, pembicaraanku denganmu lebih penting hehe~"

Mendengar Naruto bicara seperti itu membuat pipinya memanas.

"Ayo Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto seraya menarik tangan Sakura menjauhi kelas perempuan tersebut. "Ta..Tapi" kini Sakura tengah melirik sahabatnya Ino. "Pig tolong aku!" bisik Sakura kearah Ino yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman jail sahabatnya itu.

"Berjuanglah forehead!" bisik Ino. Tau bahwa usahanya akan sia-sia akhirnya Sakura pasrah saja ditarik Naruto, yahh walaupun pegangan tangan Naruto itu tergolong lembut jadi tidak ada salahnya kan?.

"Kamu mau mengajakku kemana Namikaze-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Naruto.."

"Apa?"

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, Sakura-chan"

"Eh. Eh.. tapi kita kan baru kenal, jadi kalau disuruh memanggilmu Naruto itu agak.." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto langsung berhenti dan memandang Sakura.

"Sakura-chan nggak mau ya?" Naruto langsung mengeluarkan puppy eyes no jutsunya.

"Aduh~ imut banget!" teriak inner Sakura. Sakura kalah telak

"Oke~ Naruto." Hah lemah sama matanya toh nggak ada salahnya juga.

"Bagus!"

Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya sampai juga ditempat tujuan yaitu atap sekolah. "Naruto memangnya ada apa di atap sekolah?"

Sakura POV:

Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba membawaku keatap sekolah, disini tidak ada apa-apa kok?

"Sa..Sakura-chan.."

Eh, kenapa sekarang malah Naruto yang gugup bikin aku nambah salting aja (eh kok aku harus salting?!) argghh!. Sekarang pasti dia ngeliat mukaku yang udah kayak kepiting rebus ini.

End of Sakura POV.

"A...Ada apa Naruto" Sakura ikut-ikutan gugup ketika melihat mata yang berwarna biru langit itu tengah memandangnya.

"Aduh kenapa aku jadi deg-degan kayak gini!" teriak inner Sakura sekali lagi.

"Gi..gini Sakura-chan..." masih dengan nada gugupnya.

"I..iya Naruto" (Naruto kamu kelamaan ngomongnya)*di rasengan*

"Kamu mau nggak ja..jadi.." kata Naruto

"Jadi teman?" ucap Sakura heran. Naruto hanya menggeleng keras

"Sakura-chan mau kan jadi pacarku?".

"..."

"Hahahaha kamu pasti bercanda kan Naruto?"

" Nggak kok Sakura-chan aku serius, kamu mau kan jadi pacarku.."

... kembali loading yang lama menjalari otak Sakura (lebay ah)#plak#. Dan...

"EHH!"

TO BE CONTINUED

Aduuh akhirnya selesai juga nyelesein satu chapter ini. Semoga bisa dimengerti ceritanya. Karena saia masih pemula jadi mohon review nya ya para senior-senior yang baik hari #buagh#. ^^V

**R**

**I**

**P**

**I**

**Y**

**U**

**Y**


	2. Show Me Your Love

Give up or Not

**Pembuktian kalau Naruto itu benar-benar suka dengan Sakura, benar-benar membuat Sakura bingung, ketika ia hendak menjauhi Naruto, malah hatinya yang semakin tertarik dengan Naruto yang selalu memberikan senyuman cerianya kepada Sakura apa pun yang terjadi, membuat hati maupun diri Sakura tidak mau melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Tapi...**

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : NaruSaku, slight NaruHina

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

My first fanfiction story

.

.

"_A...Ada apa Naruto" Sakura ikut-ikutan gugup ketika melihat mata yang berwarna biru langit itu tengah memandangnya._

"_Aduh kenapa aku jadi deg-degan kayak gini!" teriak inner Sakura sekali lagi._

"_Gi..gini Sakura-chan..." masih dengan nada gugupnya._

"_I..iya Naruto" (Naruto kamu kelamaan ngomongnya)*di rasengan*_

"_Kamu mau nggak ja..jadi.." kata Naruto _

"_Jadi teman?" ucap Sakura heran. Naruto hanya menggeleng keras _

"_Sakura-chan mau kan jadi pacarku?"._

"_..."_

"_Hahahaha kamu pasti bercanda kan Naruto?"_

" _Nggak kok Sakura-chan aku serius, kamu mau kan jadi pacarku.."_

_... kembali loading yang lama menjalari otak Sakura (lebay ah)#plak#. Dan..._

"_EHH!" _

**Chapter 2 : Show Me Your Love**

**20 Mei 2009**

Kembali ke cerita.

"Eh!" teriak Sakura tak percaya.

"Hehehe, mau tidak Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi kepada perempuan yang ada didepannya ini.

"Eee...Gimana ya Naruto..." jawab Sakura agak bingung.

"Gimana apanya Sakura-chan?"

"Begini Naruto, kita itu kan baru saja berkenalan tadi, yah walaupun aku sudah tau kamu dari dulu berkat kepopuleranmu itu, tapi tetap saja aku belum sepenuhnya tau siapa kamu itu Naruto."

Sakura terdiam sejenak sampai akhirnya ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya.

"Dan yang lebih penting lagi, kita ini sudah kelas 3 SMP yang akan segera mengadakan ujian akhir jadi aku tidak mau pelajaranku terganggu hanya untuk berpacaran... begitu.." ucapnya panjang lebar sambil melirik ke arah Naruto takut-takut dia menyinggung perasaan pemuda didepannya tersebut.

"Begitu ya..." jawab Naruto sedih.

"I...iya, maaf Naruto..."

Sebenarnya sih Sakura senang bisa ditembak oleh Naruto yang notabene adalah pangeran sekolahnya disini, tapi apa daya, ia sudah kelas tiga SMP jadi ujian akhir pasti sudah menunggunya didepan mata, Hah~.

"Aku mohon Sakura-chan kasih aku kesempatan satu kali saja untuk membuktikan kalau aku itu benar-benar suka denganmu.." pinta Naruto sambil menunjukkan wajah memelasnya yang membuat makin lama hati Sakura nggak tega juga.

"E..." Sakura sekarang benar-benar bingung.

"Dari dulu aku sudah benar-benar menyukaimu Sakura-chan..."

"Ehh... dari dulu? apa maksudnya Naruto, setahuku kita itu baru bertemu sekarang ini kan?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Hahaha, aku sudah tahu pasti kau tidak akan mengingat hari itu..." ucap Naruto yang membuat Sakura makin penasaran.

"Hari itu?" pikirnya.

Flash Back On :

Naruto POV :

"Aduh! Sudah hampir telat lagi, padahal inikan hari penerimaan murid baru, _Otou-san _pasti akan memarahiku lagi!"teriakku sambil tidak lupa membawa sarapan pagi dimulutku. Sampai...

BRUUK!

"Eh..? sepertinya aku menabrak seseorang?" ketika kubalikkan badanku, langsung kulihat perempuan dengan warna rambut yang hampir senada dengan bunga Sakura.

"Ahh~ perempuan lagi, yah aku tinggal minta maaf saja dia, dan dipastikan dia bakal jadi salah satu fansku lagi" pikirku malas.

Segera kuhampiri perempuan itu.

"Maaf ya tadi aku sedang cepat-cepat, jadi sekarang aku harus pergi dulu, sekali lagi maaf ya..." ucapku sambil terus menatap perempuan yang sedang merapikan bukunya yang sedang berserakan dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana. Aku malas membantunya, ntar yang ada aku malah tiba-tiba bikin dia pingsan lagi kayak kejadianku yang dulu. (narsis amat ya) *dirasengan*

Sebelum aku berjalan jauh...

BLETAK!

"_Itai!_! Apa ini" ketika kuambil apa yang menimpaku itu ternyata...

"Kotak pensil?" kenapa ada kotak pensil melayang ke kepalaku?.

"Heeii kau!"

Baru kulihat ternyata gadis yang tadi kutabrak mendekatiku sambil membawa muka masamnya.

"Aku?" tunjuk diriku polos.

"Ya iyalah siapa lagi orang yang menabrakku tadi!" teriak perempuan itu kembali.

"Kenapa?" kembali kutanya.

"Haahh! Kenapa kamu bilang, bukannya membantuku yang sedang kesusahan malah pergi begitu saja! Kan kau yang menabrakku tadi! Jadi setidaknya tanggung jawab dong!" teriaknya kencang tepat didepan wajahku.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi.." kenapa perempuan ini seperti tidak tertarik melihatku seperti perempuan yang sering ketemui selama ini? Hmm menarik~.

"Minta maaf itu yang benar, ayo ulangi sekali lagi?!" teriaknya lagi.

"Perempuan ini benar-benar berbeda dengan perempuan yang biasa kutemui, yang begitu melihatku pasti langsung teriak-teriak nggak jelas," pikirku dalam hati.

"Ayo!" pintanya sekali lagi.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menabrakmu tadi..."

"..." Aku menunggu reaksi perempuan itu.

"Nah begitu dong, sekarang kamu aku maafkan hehe"

DEG..

Lho kenapa hatiku malah deg-degan melihat perempuan ini tertawa seperti itu padaku, kenapa dia terlihat manis sekali?.

Pikiranku benar-benar kacau sekarang, masalah terlambat ke sekolah langsung aku lupakan begitu saja ketika melihat senyum perempuan ini. Aku kenapa ya?

"Dan lagi...Nih..."

"Eh..?" kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah saputangan padaku, aku masih terlihat heran.

"Itu, wajahmu belepotan saus coklat... hihi" ia kembali tertawa kecil.

Aku yang menyadari itu langsung mengambil saputangan pemberiannya dan segera membersihkan sisa-sisa coklat diwajahku.

"Terima..." belum selesai aku mengucapkan kata-kataku...

"Ahh! Aku terlambat!" teriaknya kencang.

"Eh?"

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya, lain kali hati-hati!" teriaknya kembali dan dengan cepat pergi meninggalkanku. Ketika aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mengetahui namanya, cepat-cepat aku berteriak.

"Siapa namamu!?" teriakku kencang.

"Haruno Sakura!" teriaknya tak kalah kencang sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku dari kejauhan.

"Haruno...Sakura.."

Flash Back End.

Sakura benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa orang yang dia tabrak ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru itu adalah Naruto Namikaze, cucu pemilik sekolah ini!

"Ma...maaf Naruto... aku benar-benar tidak tahu, ternyata yang kutabrak pas itu adalah kamu..." ucapnya pelan takut-takut nanti Naruto mengadu kepada neneknya dan langsung mengusirnya dari sekolah ini sekarang juga (oke..Sakura khayalanmu sudah terlalu ketinggian).

"Kenapa minta maaf Sakura-chan, pantasnya akulah yang minta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu hari itu, dan ada yang ingin aku kembalikan..." Naruto seperti mencari-cari sesuatu didalam kantongnya.

"Kamu sedang mencari apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang sudah mulai heran dengan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Aku sedang mencari saputanganmu Sakura-chan. Ah! Ini dia." Kini Naruto mneyodorkannya sebuah saputangan berwarna senada dengan rambut Sakura yaitu pink.

"I..ini kan?"

"Iya! Itu saputangan yang kamu pinjamkan padaku saat itu Sakura-chan!"

Begitu menerima kembali saputangannya yang sudah lama ia tak lihat, Sakura reflect mencium saputangannya itu...

"Harum... Jeruk..." Sakura kembali menatap Naruto.

"Hehehe, aku selalu menjaga supaya saputanganmu harum setiap saat Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum ceria.

DEG!

"Eh..! kenapa dadaku jadi berdegup kencang seperti ini ketika melihat Naruto tersenyum, nggak..nggak, Aku ini kan baru berkenalan dengannya tadi, jadi aku nggak mau dikira seperti fans-fansnya itu yang langsung suka begitu saja ketika melihat Naruto" pikir Sakura sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya keras.

"Sakura-chan...?"

"Tapi Naruto itu baik sekali, coba bayangkan...dia tetap mengingatmu meski kaunya sendiri tidak pernah mengingatnya..." pikir Sakura kembali.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Tapi kan..." Sakura yang sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir langsung kaget begitu melihat muka Naruto yang dekat sekali dengannya.

"Na...Naruto!" teriaknya. Naruto malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit gugup karenanya.

"Kamu sakit Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kini wajah Naruto sudah 1cm berdekatan dengan wajah Sakura. Entah kenapa Si Sakuranya sendiri tidak bisa bergerak begitu melihat warna mata Naruto yang sebiru langit membuatnya terasa terhipnotis.

Mata Naruto yang tadinya melihat rambut Sakura langsung tersadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh perempuan didepannya ini, la langsung mengalihkan pandangannya melihat mata Sakura. Emerald bertemu Saphire. Lama mereka terdiam sampai suara bel masuk berbunyi.

TENG...TENG...TENG

Keduanya langsung tersentak, Naruto segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sakura. Yah bisa dilihat kan sekarang bagaimana wajah Sakura memerah karena perbuatan Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..." terlihat sekali dari mata biru Naruto bahwa pemuda itu masih mengharapkan Sakura, mau tidak mau Sakura akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Haah, baiklah..baiklah...aku akan memberimu kesempatan, ingat cuma satu kesempatan saja!" Sakura kembali mengingatkan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung terlonjak kaget, dan langsung memeluk Sakura.

"**_Arigatou_** Sakura-chan!" teriaknya senang.

"Iya..iya..Naruto bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu itu.." ujar Sakura yang sesak akibat pelukan Naruto.

"Oke.. tapi begitu nanti kau resmi menjadi pacarku, Aku akan memelukmu seharian supaya aku puas hehe~" jawab Naruto yang langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Dasar mesum..." ucap Sakura lagi sambil menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Sakura ingin bergegas pergi dari sini sebelum wajahnya berubah menjadi kepiting rebus akibat perbuatan Naruto yang terbilang polos karena dengan gamblangnya dia berani menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura.

Tapi tangannya kemudian ditarik kembali oleh Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Tunggu saja Sakura-chan, aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Ujar Naruto dengan senyuman yang masih membingkai di wajah tannya.

**_Senyuman yang tidak pernah aku lupakan hari itu, senyuman yang hanya ia berikan untukku, hanya untukku. Rencana ia membuatku jatuh cinta padanya pun dimulai._**

.

.

.

**21 MEI 2009**

"Sakura-chan!" suara teriakan yang masih familiar di telingaku.

"Naruto..ke..kenapa kau ada disini..?" Sakura bingung darimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan alamat rumahnya.

"Kau lupa ya siapa nenekku? Hehe~"

Oh iya, hampir saja Sakura lupa siapa nenek Naruto, yaitu Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen. "Iya juga...terus kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Heee~ tentu saja menjemputmu Sakura-chan! Ayo ikut aku!" teriaknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ke mobilku, kita berangkat bersama!"

Begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto Sakura langsung menghentikan tarikan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto.."

Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap Sakura. "Eh..kenapa Sakura-chan? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mau naik mobilku yang tidak mahal ya? Apa perlu aku ganti sekarang mobilku supaya..."

Sakura langsung meletakkan jarinya didepan mulut Naruto yang masih berbicara panjang lebar tentang mobilnya.

"Naruto..bukan itu yang kumaksud..."

"Hee~ jadi apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Yang kumaksud itu..aku tidak mau naik mobilmu bukan karena kurang mahal atau apa gitu, tapi karena aku lebih nyaman kalau jalan kaki saja, lagipula sekolah kan tidak jauh dari rumahku dan jalan kaki itu sehat lho." Jawabnya.

Naruto benar-benar kagum dengan sifat Sakura, biasanya perempuan yang pernah ia antar kesekolah pasti akan merengek-rengek karena kurang nyaman dengan mobil Naruto yang terbilang sedikit tidak update itu (bilang aja lama, apa sulitnya sih!) *dirasengan*

"Wah! Kalau begitu aku juga akan jalan kaki denganmu, hehe lagipula kita pernah bertemu ketika aku terlambat waktu itu kan hehe~"

"Kau serius Naruto? Lalu mobilmu kau mau bawa kemana?"

"Tenang saja nanti bisa aku suruh pelayanku untuk membawanya ke rumah, dan mulai sekarang aku akan melancarkan misiku untuk membuatmu suka padaku Sakura-chan!"

"Oke. Selamat berjuang." Ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

.

.

.

Di Sekolah

"Kyaa! Naruto-kun!" teriakan-teriakan fans Naruto yang sudah membahana begitu Sakura memasuki sekolah, mau tidak mau ia harus menutup telinganya.

"Hah~ lama-lama telingaku bisa pecah kalau terus seperti ini.." pikirnya geram.

BUGH!

Tiba-tiba ada yang mendorong Sakura sampai-sampai ia terjatuh di tanah, membuatnya makin kesal saja. "Huh! Dasar lihat-lihat dong kalau ada orang!" teriaknya kesal. Lama Sakura berpikir sepertinya kerumunan orang ini makin lama makin bertambah, Sakura langsung takut apalagi begitu melihat seorang perempuan yang berbadan besar berada didepannya seperti akan terjatuh.

"Kya! Mati aku, mati aku sekarang!" pekiknya dalam hati. Tak disangka bahwa akhir hidupnya akan berakhir tragis seperti ini, Mati gara-gara kejatuhan orang berbadan jumbo. Kan nggak enak banget didengarnya mana didepan Sekolah lagi hii!.

BRUAK..!

Semenit berlalu, Sakura yang masih menutup matanya merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kenapa badanku nggak sakit ya? Apa jangan-jangan aku sudah ada di surga?" pikirnya, akhirnya dengan perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, dan yang ia lihat didepannya sekarang adalah...

"Na...Naruto...!" ucapnya kaget.

"Kau tidak apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang kini posisinya masih berada di atas Sakura, melindunginya dari perempuan berbadan besar tersebut.

"Ke..kenapa kau bisa..?" Sakura kaget tadi bukannya dia ada di kerumunan fans-fansnya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disini, dan tiba-tiba sekarang Naruto sudah ada didepannya, melindunginya...

"Orang yang kusuka sedang kesulitan, jadi aku harus melindunginya." Ucapnya lembut, membuat wajah Sakura kembali merona.

"Dasar bodoh."

**_Rasa sukaku padamu meningkat menjadi 20% , Naruto kau orang yang baik hati tehadap orang yang kau sukai, Aku menyukai orang seperti itu._**

.

.

.

**24 MEI 2009**

Sakura POV

Hubunganku dengan Naruto semakin dekat, tapi aku sepertinya masih belum bisa mengakui rasa sukaku terhadap Naruto.

"Sakura!"

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanyaku pada Ino, kenapa dia semangat sekali ya?

"Antarkan aku ke lapangan basket!" pintanya.

"Memangnya ada apa di lapangan basket?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hari ini ada pertandingan basket Sasuke melawan Naruto! Ayo cepat nanti keburu penuh tempatnya!" Tanpa aku menjawab pun Ino sudah menarikku, lagipula tak ada salahnya juga kan aku melihat pertandingan Naruto.

End Of Sakura POV.

.

.

.

Di lapangan Basket.

Seperti yang Sakura kira, suara teriakan pasti bergema di tempat itu. Ada yang mendukung Sasuke dan ada juga yang mendukung Naruto. Haah~

"Kyaa! Sakura lihat! Lihat Sasuke keren sekali kan!" Ino salah satu fans setia Sasuke, pangeran tampan no. 1 di Konoha Gakuen, gayanya yang cool plus wajah tampan, dan tak lupa rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti*ehhm* pantat ayam membuatnya semakin telihat keren.

"Iya..iya.." Jawab Sakura seadanya, karena dari tadi matanya entah kenapa pasti sedang mencari-cari dimana Naruto. "Lho kenapa Naruto tidak ada dilapangan..?" pikirnya bingung, bukannya tadi Ino bilang kalau ini adalah pertandingan antara Sasuke dan Naruto, tapi mana orangnya?

Mata Sakura masih mencari-cari Naruto, tapi tetap tidak ada.

GREP..

"EH?" Sakura kaget ketika matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah tangan, yang entah siapa yang berbuat jahil begini dengannya.

"Pasti Ino..." Sakura menyangka yang menutupi matanya itu adalah Ino.

"Ino, ini pasti kamu kan, aduh lepasin dong aku jadi tidak bisa lihat nih!"

"Bukan kok Sakura, itu bukan aku lho~" jawab Ino yang ternyata sedang berdiri didepannya.

"Eh kok suara Ino ada didepanku, jadi siapa dong yang ada nutupin mataku?" Sakura masih mencoba menebak siapa orang yang menutupi matanya sampai ia mencium aroma yang ia kenal. "Jeruk...masa sih?"

"Na..Naruto ya?" tanyanya pelan, takut-takut salah orang kan malu.

Dan ternyata dugaannya tidak salah. "Hehehe, Sakura-chan hebat bisa tahu ini aku." Jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sakura.

"Lho..bukannya kamu sedang bertanding?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku dapat waktu Break sebentar hehehe~"

"Oh pantas saja Aku lihat dari tadi kamu tidak ada di lapangan.."ucap Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Jadi dari tadi Sakura-chan mencariku ya, sampai-sampai kamu tidak melihatku dibelakangmu~" Naruto mulai menggoda Sakura.

"Eh..eh! Bu..bukan maksudku itu..." Sakura masih mencari-cari alasan yang tepat, tapi tidak berhasil, wajah Sakura yang merona membuat Naruto makin gemas ingin menggoda perempuan didepannya ini.

"Karena Sakura-chan sudah mau menonton pertandinganku, Aku akan memberikan satu point kemenangan untukmu." Ucap Naruto tanpa ada rasa malu sedikit pun. Membuat para fans Naruto yang melihatnya iri setengah mati.

"Eh...?" Sakura kaget.

"Jadi tunggu dan lihat aku ya Sakura-chan!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arah arena pertandingan.

"Naruto..." jantung Sakura tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang, dia bingung bagaimana mau menghadapinya.

Ternyata begitu Naruto mulai bermain, entah kenapa semangatnya yang tadi sedikit terkuras kembali terisi, mungkin karena Sakura sudah mau melihat pertandingannya, dan ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuknya membuktikan rasa sukanya pada Sakura.

Dengan cepat Naruto melewati lawan-lawannya dan langsung mendrible bola itu sampai ke ring basket, tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba menghalangi Naruto.

"Tak akan kubiarkan Dobe.." ucapnya.

"Bola ini pasti akan kumasukan Teme!" teriaknya kencang, karena jaraknya dengan ring terpaut jauh terpaksa Naruto harus melakukan Three Points. Ia langsung pun mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, sampai..

SYUT bola terlempar, Naruto menunggu apakah bola itu masuk atau tidak.

"Masuk!"

Dan seperti dugaannya. SYUTT!, bola berhasil masuk, dan langsung disambut teriakan para fans Naruto, sedangkan Sakura, Ia hanya kagum melihat kemampuan Naruto juga merasa senang.

"YESS!" teriak Naruto kencang.

Sakura kaget begitu melihat Naruto yang langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat.

"Na..Naruto.." ucapnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Kau lihat tadi Sakura-chan points kemenangan yang kujanjikan hehehe~" ucap Naruto sambil terus memeluk Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan pandangan sekitarnya.

"I..iya.. terima kasih Naruto." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Sakura-chan!"

"Ya.. terima kasih."

**_Rasa suka ku kini meningkat tajam menjadi 50 %, kau tahu kenapa Naruto? Karena rasa pantang menyerahmu itu dan rasa sayangmu padaku itu telah sampai ke hatiku ini. Sepertinya mulai hari ini aku bisa belajar untuk benar-benar mencintaimu. Terima Kasih Naruto. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**26 MEI 2009**

Hal yang Sakura takutkan akhirnya terjadi juga, yaitu para fans Naruto mulai marah akibat kedekatannya dengan Naruto, pangeran mereka akhir-akhir ini. Yah tentu saja Sakura sudah memperkirakan hal itu, tapi tak ia sangka akan secepat ini.

"Hei! Sakura!" teriak salah satu fans Naruto. Entah kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengajak Sakura ke gudang dibelakang sekolah yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Dan membuat perasaannya makin tak enak saja.

"Ada apa kalian membawaku kemari?" tanya Sakura agak curiga.

"Hee! Tentu saja untuk memberimu hukuman, karena sudah berani-beraninya kau mendekati Naruto-kun!" teriak perempuan itu. Sakura hanya bisa kesal melihat perlakuan mereka yang bisa dibilang pengecut itu. Menyerang orang malah berkelompok seperti ini.

"Memangnya Naruto itu siapanya kalian?! Sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya. Lagipula Naruto juga tidak keberatan kan?" jawab Sakura tegas, yang sukses membuat kemarahan para fans-fans Naruto makin bertambah.

BRUK! Tiba-tiba salah satu dari fans-fans itu yang ternyata Karin (sepertinya dia ketua dari fans Naruto) mendorong tubuh Sakura sampai membentur tembok, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Karin..setahuku bukannya kamu itu menyukai Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa menjadi fans Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang lengannya yang masih sakit.

"Memangnya kenapa, aku memang menyukai Sakuke-kun, tapi aku melakukan hal ini untuk temanku jadi jangan sok tahu!" teriaknya kencang.

"Naruto itu temanku yang berharga..." ucap Sakura pelan begitu mengatakan kata teman tadi.

"Heh! Jangan sombong ya, baru didekati begitu saja kau sudah ngelunjak! Naruto-kun mendekatimu itu karena kasihan denganmu, bukan karena betul-betul menyukai dan mau berteman denganmu hahaha!" ucap perempuan yang bernama Karin itu.

"Karin, apa maksudmu!" teriak Sakura geram.

"Apa perlu kuperjelas sekali lagi, kalau Naruto-kun itu hanya mendekatimu hanya karena KASIHAN SAJA!" teriak Karin tepat di depan Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya!" teriak Sakura juga. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya Naruto akan melakukan hal setega itu terhadapnya, Tidak mungkin. Bukannya Naruto sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia menyukai Sakura. Sakura percaya itu.

"Kau itu tidak pantas dengan Naruto! Yang pantas dengan Naruto itu hanya Hinata Hyuga, teman masa kecilnya! Kau dengar, Hinata Hyuga!" teriak Karin sekali lagi.

DEG! Jantung Sakura kembali berdetak kencang.

"Hinata Hyuga..." ucapnya pelan.

"Iya, jangan-jangan kau tidak tau siapa dia?!"

Tentu saja Sakura tahu, Hinata Hyuga berasal dari clan Hyuga yang terkenal di Konoha, kekayaan mereka pun hampir setara dengan kekayaan keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze, dan idola bagi seluruh murid cowok disini karena kelembutan dan parasnya yang cantik . Jadi mana mungkin Sakura tidak tahu. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menjelaskan tentang masalah ini padanya, kalau Ia tahu akan begini jadinya, seharusnya Sakura sudah menolak pernyataan Naruto padanya waktu itu.

Kini ia harus bersaing dengan perempuan sehebat itu, Sakura tak habis pikir. Meski ia tahu biarpun Sakura belum terlalu mengenal Hinata, Sakura yakin Hinata itu adalah perempuan yang baik hati, jadi ia yakin belum tentu bisa mengalahkan Hinata yang notabene adalah teman masa kecil Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Hoo~ kalau kau sudah tau, bisa kan kau jangan mengganggu percintaan mereka!" ujar Karin.

"Tak usah kau beritahu pun aku akan melakukannya sendiri, lagipula aku harus memfokuskan diriku untuk ujian nanti." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Karin dan para fans-fans lainnya yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

**_Padahal hatiku baru saja mau menerima pernyataan cintamu Naruto, tapi kini ada yang menghalangi lagi jalanku untuk mempercayaimu. Seakan ada sekat besar berdiri dihadapanku, aku tidak akan bisa menembus itu._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**28 MEI 2009**

Sudah 2 hari Sakura menghindari Naruto, Naruto yang terus mengejarnya kemana pun ia pergi membuat hati Sakura tidak tega melihatnya.

"Kamu harus kuat Sakura." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Sakura yang sedang berjalan di lorong sambil membawa buku-buku pelajarannya tidak sengaja ia mendengar pembicaraan seseorang.

"Siapa?" pikirnya. Ia mencoba mendekati arah suara itu, ternyata...

"Naruto-kun kau sedang apa?" tanya perempuan berambut indigo.

"Ah..Hinata-chan! Tidak ada apa-apa kok hehehe~" jawab Naruto yang kaget begitu melihat Hinata sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong Naruto-kun, aku ini sudah berteman denganmu dari kecil jadi aku tahu kalau kau pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu kan?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu Hinata-chan~ yahh aku memang punya sedikit masalah akhir-akhir ini, tapi tidak apa-apa kok!" ucapnya lagi sambil mengeluarkan cengingiran khasnya.

"I..itu Hinata dan Naruto...?" pikir Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Karin dan Tenten (Sahabat Hinata juga) datang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Hai! Kalian sedang apa sih berduaan disini? Hayoo?" tanya Karin sambil menyeringai kecil.

"Ka..Karin.. kami hanya sekedar mengobrol saja kok.." ucap Hinata pelan.

"Hee~ benarkah?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

SRET, tak sengaja pandangan Karin dan Sakura bertemu. Karin tiba-tiba menyeringai licik.

"Gawat sepertinya Karin menyadari aku ada disini!" pikirnya panik, Ia kan tidak mau dikira penguntit nantinya. Sebelum Sakura bergegas pergi, ekor matanya melihat sesuatu, Sakura langsung berbalik lagi. Dan...

PLUK..

Hinata dan Naruto tengah berpelukan erat. Melihat hal itu entah kenapa hati Sakura mendadak sakit.

"Ups maaf ya, tadi sepertinya aku tidak sengaja mendorongmu Hinata." Ujar Karin yang kini tengah melihat Sakura berdiri terpaku dibalik tembok.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yanga terlihat masih memeluk Hinata, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Lain kali hati-hati Karin, nanti kalau Hinata terjatuh beneran kalau tidak ada Naruto yang menangkapnya, aku bisa dimarah Neji!" ujar Tenten.

"Heheehe.. Sorry, aku hanya ingin melihatkan sesuatu pada seseorang, yang entah sedang ada dimana sekarang." Jawab karin. Tenten hanya menggeleng pelan tidak mengerti maksud temannya itu, Begitu pula Naruto dan Hinata. "Seseorang?" pikir Naruto.

Sakura tahu bahwa Karin pasti sedang menyindirnya. "Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.." Ucapnya pelan, tiba-tiba setitik air mata jatuh ke pipi mungilnya tanpa ia ketahui.

"Eh? Ke..kenapa aku menangis?" tanyanya bingung.

Sakura tidak menghiraukan air matanya yang terus menerus menetes di pipinya, yang ia pikirkan sekarang hanyalah pergi dari tempat ini sejauh-jauhnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Naruto waktu itu padanya_. **"Oke.. tapi begitu nanti kau resmi menjadi pacarku, Aku akan memelukmu seharian supaya aku puas hehe~"**_**.**

"Aku harus menghilangkan perasaan ini, harus!" pekiknya dalam hati dan belari meninggalkan tempat itu, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa buku yang ia bawa telah terjatuh.

Pada saat itu ketika Naruto hendak pergi mencari Sakura ke kelasnya lagi, tak sengaja dia menemukan sebuah buku tergeletak di depannya. Naruto langsung mengambil buku itu dan melihat isinya untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik dari buku itu, dan ternyata... baru Ia lihat terdapat nama Haruno Sakura di buku itu.

"Jangan-jangan yang tadi dikatakan Karin itu, Sakura-chan..!" ucapnya kaget.

Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah, pasti tadi Sakura melihatnya tengah memeluk Hinata, entah kenapa perasaan Naruto sangat tidak tenang. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa Sakura itu belum tentu menyukainya, tapi melihat buku Sakura yang tergeletak disini, pasti gadis itu sudah berdiam disini cukup lama. Sampai-sampai ia pun tidak tahu bahwa bukunya terjatuh. Itu membuat hati Naruto bingung.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto berpikir harus segera menemui Sakura sekarang juga, tidak peduli jika nanti Sakura menghindarinya, atau menjauhinya. Ia harus menemui Sakura sekarang juga.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Selesai juga Give or Not chapter 2 hahaaha,, mungkin disini masih banyak typo atau teman2nya yang lain.. dichap selanjutnya ada sedikit genre fantasinya jadi silakan ditunggu.

jadi silakan dibaca ya. Setelah dibaca..

R

E

V

I

U

W,

oke saia tunggu pendapat kalian tentang cerita ini, KRITIK DAN SARAN saia terima kok, Karena saia itu baik *digebuk reader*

Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya...!*teriak pake toa*


	3. Love, and Hurt

**Give up or Not**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : NaruSaku,

Genre : Banyak#plak#, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, dan Tragedy.

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

.

.

.

**"_Jangan-jangan yang tadi dikatakan Karin itu, Sakura-chan..!" ucapnya kaget._**

**_Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah, pasti tadi Sakura melihatnya tengah memeluk Hinata, entah kenapa perasaan Naruto sangat tidak tenang. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa Sakura itu belum tentu menyukainya, tapi melihat buku Sakura yang tergeletak disini, pasti gadis itu sudah berdiam disini cukup lama. Sampai-sampai ia pun tidak tahu bahwa bukunya terjatuh. Itu membuat hati Naruto bingung._**

**"_Sakura-chan..." Naruto berpikir harus segera menemui Sakura sekarang juga, tidak peduli jika nanti Sakura menghindarinya, atau menjauhinya. Ia harus menemui Sakura sekarang juga._**

**Chapter 3 : Love, and Hurt.**

**28 Mei 2009**

Brak, Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke kelas Sakura, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan semua orang di kelas itu padanya. Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya itu hanya Sakura Haruno, gadis merah muda yang ia cintai.

"Sakura-chan!" teriaknya seraya menjelajah seisi kelas, sampai ia berhasil melihat gadis itu tengah merapikan buku-bukunya tanpa sedikit pun melihat Naruto yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya sedari tadi.

"Sakura-chan!" Ujar Naruto berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura, Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Sakura mengacuhkannya seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, Aku mohon~" Ujar Naruto sekali lagi.

"Maaf Naruto, Aku sedang ada urusan." Sakura menatap mata blue saphire pemuda itu sekilas dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tapi..

"Ikut aku!" Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, membawa gadis itu keluar kelas.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!" Ujar Sakura mulai memberontak.

"Tidak akan! Sampai kamu mendengarkan penjelasanku dulu!"

"Penjelasan apa?! Aku tidak perlu, Lagipula aku ini bukan siapa-siapamu Naruto. Jadi tolong lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sakura, suara gadis itu semakin bergetar.

"..." Naruto hanya diam dan terus menarik Sakura sampai ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto!" Teriak gadis itu lagi, menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap pemuda di depannya kini.

"Sakura-chan! Lihat mataku!" Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku!" Suara Sakura semakin bergetar.

"Kau salah paham Sakura-chan!" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan apa yang gadis itu lihat tadi tidaklah benar.

"Aku..Tidak peduli!" teriak Sakura semakin kencang.

SRET, Naruto memegang pipi Sakura lembut, yang ia lihat kini adalah air mata di emerald gadis itu, "Kalau kau tidak peduli, kenapa kau menangis Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto seraya mengusap airmata yang terus jatuh dimata gadis merah muda itu.

"Ak..Aku tidak menangis.. Aku tidak.." Sakura tidak bisa menahan gejolak di dadanya, air matanya terus saja mengalir.

"Sakura Haruno, Kau tahu aku hanya menyukaimu kan. Tak peduli berapa pun umurku sekarang, Aku akan selalu menyukaimu."

Sakura yang mendengarkan itu hanya terisak, menggelengkan kepalanya keras, "Aku ini bukanlah gadis kaya yang sepadan untukmu Naruto, Aku tidak bisa! Hiks, hiks.." Isaknya kecil.

"Aku tidak peduli! Siapa pun kau, Kau tetaplah Sakura Haruno yang aku sukai. Gadis yang tidak memandangku dari statusku saja, Gadis yang memandangku sebagai pemuda biasa, gadis yang cerewet, pemarah, suka berteriak, terus..."

Pletak! "Kau mau mengejek apa memujiku sih!" teriak Sakura kesal.

"_Ittai~_ hehehe~ Akhirnya kau mau berbicara denganku juga Sakura-chan!"

"A..Aku.."

Naruto menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membuat gadis itu sedikit kaget. "Na..Naruto.."

"Sakura Haruno, Gadis yang selalu membuatku kagum dengan pemikirannya, dan tentunya orang yang akan mendampingi hidupku nanti!" Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi dan memeluk erat gadis itu.

"Naruto... _Baka_~" Bisik Sakura pelan, senyum kecil terukir kembali di wajahnya.

"_Daisuki._." bisik gadis itu sekali lagi, Naruto yang samar-samar dapat mendengar ucapan Sakura benar-benar kaget dan melepaskan pelukannya, memandang manik emerald gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, Ta..tadi aku tidak salah dengar kan?!" Teriak Naruto kencang, hatinya sudah hampir loncat sekarang.

Sakura menggeleng kecil, seraya menahan agar semburat merah di pipinya tidak muncul. "Kau tidak salah dengar Naruto, _Daisuki_." Ujar gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Ja..jadi kau sekarang mau menjadi pacarku Sakura-chan?!" tanya Naruto semakin tidak percaya.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" Teriak Sakura seraya berlari dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus dan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih membatu disana.

"..." Naruto masih membatu, sampai "Yes! Akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu Sakura-chan! Yes! Aku harus cerita pada _Teme!_!" Teriak pemuda itu ikut berlari kencang dengan wajah yang berseri dan tidak lupa dengan perasaan yang semakin melayang. Akhirnya jerih payah Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sakura yang ia sukai berhasil juga!

Dan kini Naruto dan Sakura sudah resmi berpacaran.

**"_Kata-katamu itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan Naruto."_**

**12 JUNI 2009**

**Sakura POV**

Akhirnya sudah seminggu Aku dan Naruto berpacaran, Aku masih mengingat bagaimana dia berbicara seperti itu padaku. Entah kenapa membuat hatiku sedikit senang. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku minta dari Naruto, Aku ingin tentang hal bahwa kita sudah berpacaran itu tidak diketahui oleh semua orang. Aku tidak ingin Naruto dan mungkin fans-fans Naruto, tidak bisa berpikir jernih apalagi ujian semakin dekat. Dan oleh karena itu aku ingin merahasiakan hubungannya ini dengan Naruto dulu (hanya untuk sementara, dan untunglah Naruto mau menyetujuinya~).

Dari hari ke hari ujian semakin dekat membuatku tidak sempat memikirkan Naruto, dia juga sepertinya memberikan waktu untukku belajar. Ternyata Naruto itu benar-benar perhatian denganku hihi.

"Ah aku harus mencari materi referensi untuk ulangan nanti, Aku harus segera ke perpustakaan sebelum ada yang mengambilnya." Ucapku sambil terus berlari menuju perpustakaan yang tidak jauh dari kelasku.

**End Of Sakura POV.**

**_Hari itu merupakan hari yang tidak begitu bagus buatku, karena tiba-tiba saja perasaan tidak enak entah kenapa menghampiri diriku._**

Dengan cepat Sakura mencari-cari materi referensi untuk ia belajar nanti. Mata gadis itu masih mencari-cari, sampai sebuah buku menyita perhatiannya.

'Buku apa ini?' batinnya, dan ketika mengambil buku itu. Sedikit kaget ia membaca judulnya.

"Secret Of Dead," gumamnya kecil. Sakura mulai membuka buku itu dan menyibak setiap halamannya. Buku itu benar-benar aneh, warnanya yang ungu tua dicampur dengan kehitaman membuatnya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

"Apa ini?" Sakura tidak sengaja membaca bagian buku itu yang terlihat paling mengerikan.

"Mengembalikan waktu yang kau sesali, dengan ganjaran yang akan kau terima. Bu..buku apa ini?!" pekiknya kecil, dan dengan cepat mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya semula dan berusaha agar tidak menganggu pikirannya.

'Aku tidak memerlukan buku itu.' Pikirnya dalam hati.

**OoOoOo**

**20 JUNI 2009**

Akhirnya Ujian Terakhir terlaksana, Sakura pun memeras sedikit otaknya dan tidak lupa ikut membantu pacarnya, Naruto untuk belajar bersama. Mengingat kepintaran Naruto sedikit dibawahnya.

...

4 hari yang sangat penting di hidup mereka berdua pun akhirnya selesai juga, tidak sia-sia perjuangan Sakura. Dan setelah dipikir-pikr berpacaran dengan Naruto malah membuat Sakura semakin giat dan tekun belajar, nilai gadis itu meningkat pesat. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta hihi~ sedangkan Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama. Nilai pemuda itu juga semakin membaik, terima kasih untuk Sakura tercintanya yang selalu membantunya belajar.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-chan, Kau sudah membantuku belajar!" Teriak Naruto senang seraya memeluk gadis itu.

"Sama-sama Naruto, Aku senang bisa membantumu!" Ujar Sakura tersenyum senang.

Keduanya tertawa senang, tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka, "Cih! Berani sekali kau Sakura Haruno!" Bisiknya kecil.

.

.

.

**Skip Time**

Memasuki tahun pertama bagi Sakura, membuat gadis itu sedikit senang. Ia bisa mengenakan baju Sma yang ia sukai dari dulu, Ia bisa mendapatkan teman-teman baru dan tentu saja dengan Ino yang sekelas lagi dengannya semakin membuatnya senang. Tapi ada yang mengganggunya kali ini.

'Kenapa Karin malah sekelas denganku!' batinnya kesal, setelah apa yang dilakukan Karin padanya membuatnya sedikit anti dengan gadis itu. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kaget adalah Hinata, Tenten dan Naruto juga ikut sekelas dengannya. Sakura sebenarnya ingin sekali menghindari bisa sekelas dengan mereka semua, bukan karena tidak suka. Tapi karena, yah~ Dia takut hubungannya dengan Naruto tercium oleh Karin.

"Teman-teman! Mohon perhatiannya!" Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak di depan kelas, membuat seluruh murid disana tak terkecuali Sakura ikut menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Ada apa Naruto!" Teriak Kiba, teman Naruto dulu ketika Smp yang ternyata sekelas juga dengannya.

"Aku mau mendeklarasikan hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan! Kami berdua sudah berpacaran!" Teriak pemuda itu, dan diiringi langsung dengan sorai-sorai. Ada yang patah hati, ada yang pundung di pojokan, tapi juga ada yang memberi selamat kepada mereka berdua.

Plok, Sakura hanya menepuk keras jidatnya, 'Aduh! Naruto kenapa kamu malah bilang sekarang!' teriaknya dalam hati, gadis itu melirik-lirik kearah Karin, Tenten, dan Hinata. dan sudah bisa ia tebak, Karin kini tengah menatapnya dengan tampang horor kebanggaannya.

'Sepertinya mulai besok, Aku harus mempersiapkan hatiku baik-baik!' Teriaknya kembali.

**OoOoOoO**

**14 JUNI 2011**

Dan yang seperti yang ia kira, Karin memulai aksinya yang terbilang tidak patut ditiru itu, dari memandang Sakura dengan tampang Horor, mengejek-ngejek rambut kebanggaannya. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak berani untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, apalagi kalau bukan karena ada Naruto yang selalu berada disamping Sakura. Itu membuat hati Sakura sedikit lega. Padahal Hinata saja tidak marah ataupun kesal terhadap Sakura. Gadis indigo itu malah berteman baik dengan Sakura sekarang, begitu pula dengan Tenten. Hah~

...

**Really Skip Time**

**Sakura Pov :**

**In School.**

Mataku masih menerawang di halaman belakang sekolah, entah memikirkan apa.

Hari demi hari aku lalui bersama Naruto, sampai tak sadar jika kami semua sudah tumbuh dewasa sekarang, Aku, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, dan tentu saja Karin sudah beranjak memasuki jenjang Sma kelas 3 yang akan segera tamat. Benar-benar tidak terpikirkan.

Dari kejadian Karin yang terus saja mengejek dan memberikan tatapan horornya padaku, sampai akhirnya dia lelah sendiri. Dan memutuskan untuk angkat tangan dulu sementara (Karin menurutku sih benar-benar sahabat yang baik untuk Hinata, karena mau melakukan hal itu semua, hanya untuk Hinata, hihi~) . Persahabatan yang mulai terjalin antara Hinata dan Tenten. Dan tidak lupa perkembangan hubunganku dengan Naruto yang sudah mulai beranjak 3 tahun ini.

Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bersekolah disini, dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupku.

"Sakura!" Sontak aku mendengar Naruto memanggil namaku, dan dengan segera ku berlari kearahnya.

**_Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa Naruto dan Aku hari itu juga, hari yang menjadi masa kelamku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu..._**

**End Of Sakura Pov.**

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sakura berjalan mendekati pacarnya tersebut. Tiba-tiba, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil.

"A..apa itu Naruto?" tanya gadis itu sekali lagi. Dan ketika Naruto membuka kotak itu, ternyata sepasang cincin sudah terpampang manis disana membuat mata emerald gadis itu mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Sakura-chan, Mau tidak kau menjadi tunanganku?" Ujar pemuda itu seraya bersujud di depan Sakura yang kini tengah terisak kecil.

"Kau serius Naruto.." ucapnya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku serius Sakura-chan, umurmu dan aku sudah 17 tahun sekarang. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping ku Sakura Haruno."

"Aku..Aku.." Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, air matanya sudah merebak dan suaranya tercekat.

"Maukah kau menjadi tunanganku Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Um!" Sakura mengangguk kencang, dan segera memeluk Naruto erat.

"_Yatta!_ Akhirnya aku bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya Sakura-chan, walau hanya tunangan saja sih hehee~" teriak pemuda itu senang.

"_Baka!_"

"..."

"_Nee~_ Sakura-chan?"

"Ya?"

"Mau tidak nanti malam kamu makan bersama keluargaku, dan tentu saja membicarakan pertunangan ini?!" tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ta..tapi kan.. Aku belum siap Naruto, kita ini masih kelas 3 Sma!"

"Kan sudah kubilang padamu Sakura-chan, Aku tidak perduli. _Baasan_ saja menyetujuinya." Perkataan Naruto membuat Sakura tersentak, maksudnya Tsunade-sama menyetujui pertunangannya secepat ini. benar-benar aneh!

"Mau ya Sakura-chan?!" Teriak Naruto seraya menunjukkan wajah memelasnya, mau tidak mau Sakura setuju juga.

"Ba..baiklah~" Ujarnya.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto kembali, dan mengecup lembut bibir gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

"_Nee~_ Naruto, kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali?" Tanya Sakura seraya menjelajahi seisi ruangan.

"Oh_! Kaasan, Tousan, dan Baasan_ sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, katanya mereka mau membawa kejutan untuk kita berdua!" Wajah Naruto tertawa senang.

Kami akhirnya hanya bisa menunggu kedatangan keluarga Naruto dengan melihat-lihat langit malam yang terlihat terang sekali malam ini.

...

Deg, tiba-tiba jantung Sakura berdetak hebat, perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya. Entah perasaan apa itu, pokoknya benar-benar membuatnya sampai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?!" tanya Naruto khawatir pada gadis itu.

"Ti..tidak Naruto, Aku hanya sedikit merasa tidak enak badan saja." Ujar Sakura, gadis itu benar-benar berharap perasaannya tadi tidak benar.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke dalam." Pinta Naruto, menggandeng tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

Lama sekali Naruto dan Sakura menunggu kedatangan keluarga Naruto yang tak kunjung datang.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali~" Gerutu pemuda itu seraya duduk di sofa. Dan...

KRING! Telepon Rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi nyaring, keduanya sontak terkejut.

"Hah~ Itu pasti mereka." Ujar Naruto sambil berjalan menuju arah telepon itu dan menganggkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi~"_

"Apa benar ini kediaman Namikaze?" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"Benar, Ada apa ya?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Kami dari Rumah Sakit Konoha mempunyai kabar buruk untuk anda."

"Ka..Kabar buruk.." Naruto mulai mencerna kata-kata itu, sedangkan Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa membatu di jauh sana.

'_Kami sama_, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa!' teriaknya dalam hati, tapi..

Pluk, Naruto tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman teleponnya, Sakura yang melihat itu seketika terkejut dan berjalan cepat mendekati Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat benar-benar pucat.

"Halo?" kini Sakura menggantikan Naruto, dan gadis itu sangat kaget menerima kabar dari Rumah Sakit itu.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, bilang padaku ini tidak benar kan, ini bohong kan?!" teriak Naruto menatap manik Sakura yang kini menangis keras, gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Keluargaku tidak mungkin meninggal, kan!" Teriak Naruto semakin keras,

"Na..Naruto, Aku mohon tenangkan dirimu, hiks,,hiks.." Ujar Sakura mengusap pelan rambut Naruto yang kini telah terduduk dilantai.

"_Keluarga anda terkena kecelakaan beruntun tadi, dan maaf sekali. Nyawa mereka semua sudah tidak tertolong lagi."_

"Ini tidak benar, pasti Rumah Sakit itu salah! Mana mungkin _Kaasan, Tousan, Baasan_ meninggal!" teriakan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat semua pelayan dirumah itu berlari kearah mereka. Semuanya langsung menangis mendengar kabar itu.

"Naruto, Aku Mohon...hiks,hiks.. Keluargamu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil..hiks,,hiks.."Sakura masih menangis memeluk badan Naruto yang bergetar hebat.

"_Kaasan,,,Tousan...Baasan_, hiks..hiks...Huwaaa!" Naruto langsung menangis sekeras-kerasnya, Sakura yang melihat itu semakin terpukul. Baru kali ini ia melihat Naruto menangis seperti ini, hati gadis itu bagai tersayat-sayat.

"Hiks, hiks,, Naruto. Menangislah, menangislah. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

"Sa..Sakura,,Sakura... Aku..Aku.." Naruto memeluk erat Sakura seakan tidak akan melepaskan gadis itu, menangis dalam pelukan Sakura. Kejadian ini benar-benar memukul hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, dalam satu hari tiga orang yang paling disayanginya pergi begitu saja. Tiga orang yang selalu menyemangatinya untuk mendapatkan Sakura, mendapatkan nilai tinggi, dan kadang menegurnya. Kini harus pergi untuk selamanya.

"Hiks..Hiks..." Naruto masih terisak, Sudah cukup pemuda itu kehilangan kakeknya dulu dan sekarang ia harus kehilangan lagi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Sakura! hiks,,hiks"

Sakura menggeleng keras, "Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu Naruto, makanya kumohon. Tabahkan dirimu, hiks..hiks"

**Sakura POV :**

"Andai saja aku tidak menerima pertunangan Naruto, tidak akan begini jadi!" Pekik Sakura dalam hatinya, mau apalagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi kecuali menyesali semuanya.

**End Of Sakura POV.**

**OoOoOo**

Dan esoknya, bunyi sirene ambulans mulai terdengar di kediaman Naruto. Kepergian _Tousan, Kaasan, dan Baasan_ Naruto benar-benar cepat. Seluruh keluarga dekat Naruto dan teman-temannya datang, begitu pula dengan keluarga Sakura yang turut berduka cita.

...

"Naruto, Kau tidak mau ke bawah melihat teman-teman,dan keluargamu?" Ujar Sakura lembut pada kekasihnya yang masih diam di kamarnya sedari pagi.

"Tidak Sakura, Aku sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Naruto singkat, bahkan pemuda itu tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _chan_ seperti biasanya.

Sakura sangat sedih, kini melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat kusut, tidak bercahaya, dan tak ada senyuman lagi di wajah tannya. "Baiklah." Sakura segera menutup kembali pintu kamar pemuda itu, membiarkan pemuda itu menenangkan dirinya. Dan ketika pintu itu ia tutup.

"Hiks, _Kaasan, Tousan, Baasan_. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Sakura dapat mendengar isak tangis Naruto di dalam sana, membuat gadis itu menitikkan kembali air matanya.

"_Gomen _Naruto.." bisiknya dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

...

Pemakaman akhirnya berjalan dengan isak tangis dan kesedihan. Sedangkan Naruto, terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu menahan agar tidak menangis kembali. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum singkat kepada semua orang yang mengucapkan turut berduka cita padanya. Hal itu malah membuat Sakura semakin sedih.

"Ka..kau pasti kehilangan sekali Naruto-kun.." Hinata menangis dan segera memeluk Naruto erat, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou_ Hinata." jawabnya singkat.

Dan ketika Sakura hendak berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, Karin tiba-tiba berjalan melewatinya, dan berbisik, "Ini, semua gara-gara kamu Sakura. Coba dari dulu kau tidak pernah bertemu Naruto dan menolak pernyataan cintanya. Pasti tidak akan begini jadinya!" bisik gadis itu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terdiam membeku.

'Benar, Kalau saja hari itu aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto. Pasti sekarang Naruto akan bahagia bersama Hinata dan semua kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi!' untuk kali ini Sakura membenarkan semua perkataan Karin padanya.

"Hiks..hiks.." Sakura menangis dalam diam, menatap Naruto yang kini sedang berpelukan dengan Hinata. "_Gomen_, Naruto." Isaknya kecil.

**OoOoOo**

Sejak Hari itu, Naruto terlihat semakin lesu. Pemuda itu sering tidak datang ke sekolah, Sakura berusaha membujuk Naruto agar sekolah tapi pemuda itu tidak mau. Dan kini di sekolah posisi Kepala Sekolah digantikan sementara, sebelum digantikan oleh Kepala Sekolah yang baru.

Berita ini dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, Sakura hanya bisa diam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Cincin yang disematkan Naruto padanya hari itu masih ada di jari manisnya. Sakura memandang cincin itu sedih. "Naruto.."bisiknya pelan seraya mencium cincin itu.

**OoOoOo**

Dan malam ini Sakura berniat untuk membuatkan Naruto masakan specialnya, hitung-hitung siapa tahu bisa membuat pemuda itu kembali bersemangat.

..

Ting..Tong, Suara bel rumah itu, Sakura masih menunggu. Sampai ketika pintu itu terbuka yang kini menampakkan wajah Naruto yang terlihat ceria dan rapi, tidak kusut seperti kemarin. Sakura benar-benar kaget! "Na..Naruto, Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat kini.

"Kau bicara apa Sakura-chan! Aku sudah sehat sekarang, Lihat kan?!" Naruto berteriak kencang seraya menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya seperti dulu.

'Kau berbohong Naruto.' Pikir gadis itu dalam hatinya, tapi ia berusaha mencoba tersenyum.

"Ayo masuk, semuanya sudah menunggu!"

"Semuanya?" begitu Sakura masuk, di dalam ruangan sudah ada Hinata, Tenten, Karin, Kiba, dan beberapa teman-teman Smp Naruto dulu. Membuatnya sedikit minder.

"Ah! Sa..Sakura-chan!" Ujar Hinata pelan seraya berjalan menuju arah gadis itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu dulu ya Sakura-chan!" Naruto segera berlari menuju dapur.

"..." Sakura hanya bisa diam disana, lebih baik hari ini dia tidak datang kesini kalau akan se ramai ini jadinya. Tapi ia menggeleng kan kepalanya keras, 'Aku juga harus membantu Naruto agar bersemangat kembali!' pikirnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau kemari?!" Karin yang tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan itu padanya.

"Eh?!" Sakura masih kaget.

"Kau tidak puas dengan apa yang kukatakan hari itu?!" Karin makin memperbesar volumenya.

"A..Aku hanya ingin menjenguk Naruto, Apa salah!" Sakura semakin kesal dengan bentakkan Karin.

"Tentu saja salah besar, Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga!" Usir Karin.

"..." semua orang disana hanya bisa diam melihat Karin, mereka tahu kalau gadis itu marah tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, termasuk Hinata dan Tenten.

Sakura menggeleng keras, "Aku tidak mau!" Teriaknya kesal.

"Karin kenapa kau membentak Sakura-chan!" Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan meneriaki Karin, pemuda itu marah ketika Sakura dibentak seperti itu.

"Naruto, Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Coba kalau kau tidak bertemu dengan gadis ini, Orangtuamu pasti tidak akan pergi!" teriak Karin.

"Cukup! Jangan kau sangkut pautkan Sakura-chan dengan kejadian ini! Dia tidak bersalah!"

"He~~ Tidak bersalah kau bilang, Aku tahu kok kalau di malam kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kalian berdua akan bertunangan kan?! Jadi keluargamu pergi membeli sesuatu dan kecelakaan. Ini semua gara-gara Sakura!" Teriak Karin semakin menjadi-jadi.

PLAK, Naruto menampar pipi Karin keras, "Jangan bicara seenaknya! Karin!" teriak Naruto menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak, Sakura hanya kaget melihat hal itu.

"Ka..kau menamparku, padahal dari dulu kau tidak pernah menamparku, Aku sahabatmu. Dan sekarang kau menamparku hanya karena gadis ini!" Karin segera berlari pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Hinata dan Tenten mengejar gadis itu cepat.

"Na..Naruto.." Sakura memandang Naruto, wajah Naruto kini benar-benar terlihat marah. Mata biru kebanggaannya kini tidak bercahaya seperti pertama kali ia bertemu pemuda itu.

"Sakura-chan, Maafkan kata-kata Karin tadi ya?" Naruto segera menyentuh pipi gadis itu lembut. Sakura kini hanya bisa menangis.

'Karin benar, Akulah penyebab orangtua Naruto meninggal!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati kembali.

Deg, Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan buku yang ia baca dulu di perpustakaan.

'Buku itu! Mu..mungkin saja bisa!' pikirnya.

"Naruto, Maaf. Sekarang aku harus pulang." Sakura segera melepaskan sentuhan tangan Naruto di pipinya dan berlari meninggalkan rumah besar itu.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, Kau mau kemana?!" Naruto berteriak kencang, tapi gadis merah muda itu tidak memperdulikannya. Firasat pemuda itu tidak enak.

"Akan kukorbankan semuanya hanya untukmu Naruto!" Teriaknya kecil.

.

.

.

**Perpustakaan Konoha High School.**

Srek, Srek, Sakura mencari-cari dimana buku itu, "Dimana kau, Dimana kau?!" Bisiknya kecil. Sampai...

"Ini dia!" teriaknya kecil, dengan cepat dia meminjam buku itu dan membawanya ke rumah.

Orang tua Sakura kini masih mengunjungi makam orang tua Naruto, menaruh sebuah bunga dan sebagainya. Gadis itu segera berlari ke kamarnya.

"Mana dia, mana dia?!" matanya mencari-cari halaman yang sempat ia lihat dulu, Ia memang tidak percaya dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Tapi apa daya, pikirannya kacau saat ini. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah membuat senyum di wajah orang yang ia cintai kembali seperti dulu, hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

"Ini dia! Mengembalikan waktu yang kau sesali, dengan ganjaran yang akan kau terima. " Sakura membaca seksama.

"Hal yang perlu kulakukan adalah, membuat sebuah lingkaran dan memberikan setetes darahmu." Bisik gadis itu, dia segera melakukan apa yang di suruh oleh buku itu.

"Sedikit darah, Aw!" Sakura meringis kecil ketika melukai sedikit jarinya.

"Dan ucapkan mantranya," dengan cepat Sakura mengucapkan semua hal yang tertulis di buku itu.

Ketika kata-kata itu berakhir secercah sinar dan asap muncul dan mulai merebak keseluruh kamarnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit takut. Ia segera bersiaga. Ketika asap-asap itu mulai menghilang. "Jadi kau yang memanggilku, khu..khu..!" Ssebuah suara muncul dari balik asap itu.

"Si..Siapa kau?!" tanya Sakura takut.

"Tenang saja, Aku adalah seorang manusia rubah yang kau panggil." Suara itu semakin mendekat.

"Manusai Rubah?!" Pekik gadis itu kaget, dan ketika orang itu semakin mendekat.

"Ka..Kau..." ujar Sakura gugup.

"Perkenalkan aku Kyuubi," Ujar pemuda rubah itu dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, Sakura-chan! Aku harus segera ke rumahnya!' pikir Naruto dalam hati, Ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat cepat menuju rumah kekasihnya. "_Kami-sama_, kumohon jangan Sakur-chan lagi." Gumam pemuda itu gelisah.

.

.

.

"Jadi katakan apa permintaanmu Haruno Sakura?"

"Ke..kenapa kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu tidaklah penting, sekarang cepat katakanlah permintaanmu?" ujar Kyuubi seraya mengeluarkan seringaiannya kembali.

"Aku ingin kecelakaan yang dialami keluarga Naruto, Tidak pernah terjadi. Aku Mohon!" teriak Sakura. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Sakura, menyentuh pipi gadis itu yang kini meneteskan airmata.

"Wah~wah! Kau seperti gadis yang baik sekali, biasanya orang yang memanggilku akan meminta hal-hal yang menguntungkan diri sendiri. Dan kau, khu..khu~"

"Kumohon!" Pinta gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan hal ini Nona Haruno?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan senyum orang yang kusukai, hanya itu!" ujar Sakura. Kyuubi kembali mengangguk kecil.

"Kau akan menerima ganjarannya kan?" tanya Kyuubi kembali. Sakura mengangguk keras.

"Apapun!"

"Bahkan ingatan pacarmu akan menghilang tentangmu, Kau masih akan menerima semuanya?"

Sakura membeku, 'Ingatan Naruto tentangnya akan menghilang!'

"A..Aku.."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuubi sekali lagi.

"Aku sudah bilang apapun itu akan kulakukan, akan lebih baik kalau dari awal Naruto tidak pernah bertemu denganku!" ujar gadis itu kembali, air matanya tak kunjung reda.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." Ucapan Kyuubi terpotong ketika melihat Naruto yang kini tengah mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura yang tengah terkunci.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto segera berlari memeluk Sakura.

"Na..Naruto.."

"Apa yang terjadi, Siapa orang ini?!" Naruto kaget melihat ada seseorang yang tidak ia kenal bersama dengan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto.."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, Kau menangis seperti ini. Pasti dia kan yang membuatmu seperti ini!" Naruto beranjak dari pelukan Sakura dan berniat memukul Kyuubi yang masih menyeringai kecil.

"Jangan Naruto!" teriakan Sakura sontak membuat pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan?" Naruto mulai bingung dengan sikap kekasihnya ini.

"_Nee~_ Naruto, boleh tidak aku menciummu sekarang?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba,

"Apa maksudmu Sakura, kapan pun kau bisa menciumku."

'Kapan pun, ya?' pikir gadis itu, dan kini mendekatkan dirinya ke hadapan Naruto dan mencium bibir pemuda itu lembut dan singkat.

"_Arigatou _Naruto."

Oke, Naruto mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, gadis ini tiba-tiba mengucapkan _Arigatou_ dan menciumnya seperti ini. "Sa..Sakura, Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya kan?!" tanya Naruto berusaha memandang mata emerald kekasih di depannya kini.

"_Gomen_ Naruto," Duk, Sakura mendorong badan Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Sakura apa yang akan kau lakukan! Aku mohon Sakura, Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu sekarang, setelah keluargaku. Aku mohon Sakura!" Air mata Naruto jatuh, dia sudah tidak mau kehilangan orang yang disayanginya untuk yang ketiga kali. Pemuda itu berusaha menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya tapi..

"Kyuubi, tolong kau buat agar Naruto tidak bisa bergerak sekarang." Ujar Sakura membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak.

"_As Your Service_, Nona Haruno~" Kyuubi perlahan-lahan mendekati Naruto dan memberinya mantra, agar pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"A..Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Naruto berusaha menggerakkan badannya tapi tidak bisa.

"Nah~ Nona Haruno, Bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi. Apa permintaanmu tadi? Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Permintaan apa Sakura!" Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Aku ingin kecelakaan yang dialami keluarga Naruto, Tidak pernah terjadi." Ujar Sakura singkat, Naruto sangat kaget ketika mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu.

"Sakura, Aku mohon jangan melakukan hal seperti itu!" Teriak Naruto sekencang-kencangnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan tersenyum kecil. "_Arigatou_ Naruto, sudah mau mencintaiku. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Tertawa, marah, sedih, dan semuanya. Aku sangat beruntung Naruto."

Wajah Naruto semakin sedih ketika Sakura berbicara seperti itu, "Aku mohon Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon Sakura. Aku mencintaimu!" Teriak Naruto seraya menahan agar air mata nya tidak jatuh lagi.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Demi mengembalikan senyumanmu itu aku rela Naruto." Sakura kini sudah benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya. Dia berbalik menuju Kyuubi.

"Apa kau siap?"

"Aku siap!"

"Baiklah, Tutup matamu sekarang." Pinta Kyuubi,

"Sakura!" Teriakan Naruto semakin tidak terdengar oleh Sakura, gadis itu hanya terisak kecil.

"Naruto, _Daisuki!_" teriaknya kencang sebelum sebuah cahaya muncul memenuhi seluruh ruangan. "Sakura!" teriakan Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Dan...

.

.

.

"Sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu."

Ketika mata Sakura terbuka, Naruto sudah tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia terisak keras, "Huhuuhu! Naruto!" teriaknya kecil.

Kyuubi perlahan-lahan mendekati Sakura, dan mengusap pelan rambut pink gadis itu.

"Kyuubi?"

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik Sakura," ujarnya.

"Hiks, hiks,"

"Karena kebaikanmu itu, Aku akan memberikan sedikit keringanan untukmu." Perkataan Kyuubi membuat Sakura tersentak dan menatap pemuda rubah tersebut, "Ma..maksudmu?" tanyanya masih sedikit terisak.

"Kau bisa mendapatkan kembali ingatan kekasihmu itu."

"Be..benarkah?!" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?!" Sakura akan menerima apapun syaratnya.

"Kau tidak boleh membantu Naruto mengingat tentangmu, hanya dialah yang harus berusaha mengingat semua tentangmu."

Sakura mulai mencerna kata-kata Kyuubi, "Ma..Maksudmu aku tidak boleh membantu Naruto mengingat tentangku?"

"Ya, Kalau ingatan Naruto terlepas, maka ingatan semua orang tentangmu dan dia juga akan terlepas. Orang-orang terdekat Naruto bisa mengingatmu kembali, dan orang-orang terdekatmu bisa mengingat Naruto kembali."

"Be..benarkah?" Sakura masih tidak percaya.

"Dan jika kau melanggar semuanya, maka Ingatan pemuda itu akan menghilang selamanya."

"Ya, lagi pula aku sudah bosan diam di dalam buku ini selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah memanggilku."

Pluk, Sakura memeluk Kyuubi erat, "_Arigatou _Kyuubi, Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu!" Ujar Sakura, gadis itu kini bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, karena kau sudah memanggilku, Aku bisa masuk dan keluar dari buku ini. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya Nona Haruno." Ujarnya seraya masuk ke dalam buku itu kembali.

"..." Sakura kembali terdiam, dia memikirkan setiap kata-kata Kyuubi padanya,

"Kau tidak boleh membantu Naruto mengingat tentangmu, hanya dialah yang harus berusaha mengingat semua tentangmu."

"Naruto, hiks,, hiks," kini lagi-lagi air mata Sakura tumpah. Ia hendak mengambil handuk untuk mencuci wajahnya yang dari tadi terus menangis.

"Sakura." Sakura kaget ketika melihat _Kaasan dan Tousannya_ tengah berada di ruang makan, dan akhirnya ia mengerti, 'Orang tua Naruto tidak jadi pergi dari dunia ini, dan _Tousan ,Kaasan_ tidak pergi ke makam mereka.' Pikirnya.

Sakura berjalan perlahan menuju arah _Kaasan_nya, "_Kaasan_ mengenal Naruto Namikaze tidak?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa dia Sakura? teman barumu?" Sakura yang mendengar jawaban _Kaasanny_a segera memeluk erat perempuan itu.

"Hiks,, hiks,,, ternyata kalian benar-benar tidak mengingat Naruto!" bisik Sakura ditengah isakannya.

"Kamu kenapa menangis sayang~" Ujar _Kaasannya_ lembut, anak gadisnya tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini.

"_Kaasan, Tousan._ Aku punya satu permintaan, boleh?" tanya gadis itu masih memeluk _Kaasannya._

"Apa itu sayang?"

"Aku ingin Kuliah di Suna, boleh tidak?" pertanyaan gadis membuat mereka kaget.

"Tapi sayang..."

"Aku mohon _Kaasan, Tousan~"_

"Baiklah, nanti biar _Tousan_ yang urus semuanya." Ujar _Tousannya _menyerah ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang memelas seperti itu.

"_Arigatou!_!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa, sampai-sampai kau ingin kuliah disana?" tanya orangtuanya bersamaan.

Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil, "Hanya ingin mencari hal-hal baru!" Jawabnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya. Sakura pindah karena dia ingin menenangkan hatinya dulu. Dan setelah hatinya sudah bisa menerima semuanya dia akan kembali lagi kesini. Menyiapkan hatinya ketika ia bertemu Naruto nanti, pemuda itu tidak akan ingat lagi padanya.

'Sampai bertemu nanti Naruto.' Bisiknya dalam hati.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Saia kembali Minna! Maaf ya lama tidak melanjutkan fic ini, hehehe~ :D Dan sekarang saia memasukan unsur Tragedy sedikit. Dan mungkin kalian semua berpikir alurnya pasti kecepetan ya, hehe~ memang saia bikin cepat supaya bisa mengejar targetnya nanti #plak#. Sip" deh selamat membaca dan terima kasih sudah mampir. Bagi yang sudah me riview makasih ya! Terima kasih buat **: Rizue22, Zee,Terminator, Cakram, Guest, dan Ho-Ka-Ge.**

**Jangan Lupa riview ya! :D**


	4. Goodbye Suna and Im Back Konoha

**Give up or Not**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : NaruSaku, slight SakuGaa. :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

.

.

**"_Aku ingin Kuliah di Suna, boleh tidak?" pertanyaan gadis membuat mereka kaget._**

**"_Tapi sayang..."_**

**"_Aku mohon Kaasan, Tousan~" _**

**"_Baiklah, nanti biar Tousan yang urus semuanya." Ujar Tousannya menyerah ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang memelas seperti itu._**

**"_Arigatou!"_**

**"_Sebenarnya ada apa, sampai-sampai kau ingin kuliah disana?" tanya orangtuanya bersamaan._**

**_Sakura hanya menggeleng kecil, "Hanya ingin mencari hal-hal baru!" Jawabnya. Padahal di dalam hatinya. Sakura pindah karena dia ingin menenangkan hatinya dulu. Dan setelah hatinya sudah bisa menerima semuanya dia akan kembali lagi kesini. Menyiapkan hatinya ketika ia bertemu Naruto nanti, pemuda itu tidak akan ingat lagi padanya._**

**'_Sampai bertemu nanti Naruto.' Bisiknya dalam hati._**

**Chapter 4 : Goodbye Suna and Im Back Konoha.**

Seorang gadis berumur dua puluh tahun tengah memandang pemandangan di luar ruangan kelasnya, mata emeraldnya masih menatap hujan yang jatuh turun dengan sangat deras.

3 tahun telah berlalu tak terasa waktu begitu cepat berjalan. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan semua hari yang ia lewati, tangis, sedih, kesepian karena mengingat seorang pemuda yang kini telah jauh dari pandangannya, dan tidak mengingatnya lagi. Kini rambut pendeknya yang dulu tetap ia rawat dan tidak memanjangkan rambut itu lagi, menambah aksen kecantikan gadis ini.

Plok**,** sebuah tepukan membangunkan lamunan gadis itu,

"Sakura, Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" tanya seorang gadis pirang kepadanya. Gadis yang ternyata Sakura Haruno itu hanya tersenyum kecil, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Temari~" jawabnya.

Sabaku No Temari, salah satu sahabat yang ia temui di Suna, kelakuan dan sifat gadis pirang ini benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Ino, sahabatnya di Konoha. Sakura masih teringat jelas bagaimana wajah menangis Ino ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis merah muda itu akan pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya di Suna, Kota yang amat jauh dari Konoha.

Ia bahkan masih mengingat jelas bagaimana, kekasihnya, Naruto Namikaze hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tak tahu, tidak mengenal dirinya sama sekali. Sakura tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

**FLASH BACK ON :**

**Graduate Day**

"Sakura!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pony tail panjang, yang terlihat tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya kini, sekarang ia punya masalah yang lebih penting lagi.

Sakura yang dipanggil hanya menoleh ke arah gadis itu _aka_ Ino Yamanaka, "Ada apa Ino?" tanyanya polos.

Ino menghampiri Sakura yang sedang asyik membersihkan semua barang di mejanya. Dan dengan sangat tidak elitnya gadis pirang itu memukul kepala Sakura dengan keras.

"Aw! Ino sakit!" teriaknya kesal seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang kena pukulan Ino.

"Sakura Bodoh! Aku benci denganmu!" Ino tiba-tiba mengucapkan semua kata-kata itu pada Sakura yang kini hanya bisa melongo tidak mengerti.

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu mengatakanku bodoh, dan membenciku?!"

"Sakura bodoh, Kau benar-benar jahat! Jahat!" teriak Ino semakin menjadi-jadi.

Oke, tadi dia bilang kalau Sakura itu bodoh, membencinya, dan sekarang dia dibilang jahat?! "Ino, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan?!" ujar Sakura masih bingung, tapi mata emeraldnya tak sengaja menangkap sebuah air mata jatuh di wajah cantik sahabatnya itu.

"Ino~" Sakura perlahan mendekati gadis itu.

"Kamu jahat Sakura! kenapa hal sepenting ini kau tidak memberitahuku!" teriak Ino kembali.

Sakura pun akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud sahabatnya ini, dan mencoba memeluk pelan Ino, "_Gomen~_ Ino, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membohongimu, tapi aku.."

"Sakura bodoh, Aku ini sahabatmu. Aku takut kehilanganmu Sakura!" teriak Ino, kini gadis itu sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, Sakura pun ikut menangis.

"_Gomen~"_ hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan.

"Sekarang siapa lagi yang akan mendengar curhatku, siapa lagi yang nanti bisa kujahili, siapa lagi yang mau.. hiks, hiks.." Ino tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, terlalu banyak pikiran berkecambuk di dadanya.

"Aku hanya kuliah di Suna saja kok,"

"Kau tau Suna itu jauh!"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Aku tahu, tapi seberapa jauh pun kita. Aku pasti akan tetap mengingatmu sebagai sahabatku yang paling baik dan cerewet."

"Hei! Yang cerewet tidak usah dikatakan dong!" Ino mengembungkan pipinya kesal, tapi kemudian tersenyum kembali.

"Hehehe~ Nah gitu dong, itu baru yang namanya Ino, kalau begitu akan kutraktir kau makanan kesukaanmu sekarang di kantin, Ayo!" ujar Sakura seraya menarik tangan Ino.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus siapkan uang yang banyak lho~" ujar Ino sambil menghapus air matanya yang sedari tadi terus-menerus mengalir.

"Iya! Kalau uangku habis kan kamu yang bayar semuanya~" kedua sahabat itu pun tertawa melewati lorong kelas yang akan mereka tinggalkan mulai hari ini. Sakura yang masih bercanda-canda dengan Ino, bahkan tidak melihat bahwa kini di depannya ada seseorang yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka pula.

"Ah! Sakura awas di depanmu!" ujar Ino, tapi sepertinya terlambat, dan akhirnya...

Bruk, Sakura dan orang itu bertabrakan, membuat Sakura hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada tangan kekar yang kini menyangga badannya itu.

'Siapa yang kutabrak?' batin gadis merah muda itu seraya menoleh ke orang yang ia tabrak tadi. Dan ternyata...

Emerald bertemu Saphire.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar orang itu.

Sakura masih menatap rambut kuning jabrik dan mata biru Saphire di depannya, "Naruto..." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Sakura, apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ino sedikit bingung.

"Eh?! Maksudku, terima kasih!" pekik Sakura agak panik, dan segera melepaskan dirinya dari tangan pemuda yang tak lain adakah Naruto Namikaze.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah, _aka _Karin.

Sakura membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan berlari menarik Ino meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap kepergian gadis merah muda itu.

'Siapa dia?' batinnya kecil, entah kenapa melihat mata emerald gadis itu membuatnya rindu. Entah kenapa?

"Ayo, Naruto!" teriak Karin, dan diikuti dengan Hinata, Tenten di belakangnya,

"Ya!" teriaknya dan segera mengejar teman-temannya itu.

'Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.'

**OoOoOo**

"Sakura, berhenti menarik tanganku seperti ini!" protes Ino ketika Sakura tidak henti-hentinya menarik tangannya itu.

"Eh?!" dengan sedikit kaget, Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari Ino,

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Setelah melihat Naruto jadi seperti itu?" tanya gadis pirang itu, menatap wajah sahabatnya yang kini terlihat sedikit mendung.

"Kau mengenal Naruto, Ino?" ketika Ino menyebutkan nama Naruto, pikirannya mulai melayang kemana-mana, 'Jangan-jangan Ino masih mengingat Naruto sebagai...' belum selesai Sakura berpikir.

"Tentu saja Sakura, Naruto Namikaze itu kan cucu Kepala Sekolah dan teman sekelas kita!" jelasnya.

Harapan Sakura hancur seketika, mendengar jawaban Ino, "Memang tidak ada harapan lagi ya.." gumamnya kecil seraya menundukan kepalanya menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah kembali.

"Memangnya ada apa Sakura, Kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Naruto?" tanya Ino balik.

"Eh! Tidak apa-apa kok, Ayo!" ujar Sakura menepis semua perasaannya tadi, gadis itu sudah bertekad dan akan menerima apapun hasilnya, tanpa berhenti berjalan gadis merah muda itu menanyakan sesuatu pada Ino.

"_Nee~_ Ino, Apa orangtua Naruto masih ada?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

Ino yang mendengar itu hanya semakin bingung, "Hah~ Tentu saja masih Sakura, Kau aneh sekali!"

'Baguslah kalau begitu, jadi usahaku tidak sia-sia~' batinnya seraya tersenyum kecil, dan berjalan meninggalkan lorong kelasnya kembali.

**OoOoOo**

Dan setelah hari kelulusannya itu, malam harinya gadis itu menyiapkan semua keperluannnya di Suna nanti, karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan mengurusnya seperti di Konoha sekarang.

"Sakura, Kau di dalam?" ujar seseorang dari luar kamarnya.

"Iya, masuk saja _Kaasan_!" jawabnya singkat, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Krek, pintu kamarnya terbuka yang kini menampakkan _Kaasannya_, Mebuki Haruno, wanita itu mendekati anak perempuannya yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan baju-bajunya.

"Kau benar-benar akan kuliah di Suna?" tanya Mebuki kembali meyakinkan anaknya itu, agar nantinya Sakura tidak menyesal. Sakura mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum ke arah _Kaasannya._

"Aku sudah membulatkan keputusanku, _Kaasan_." Jawabnya lagi.

Mebuki yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban anak semata wayangnya itu, "Nanti di Suna, tidak ada _Kaasan dan Tousan_ lagi lho, yang mengurusmu~" godanya seraya mengacak-acak rambut merah muda Sakura.

"_Kaasan_! Aku itu sudah besar, jadi tidak apa-apa kok~" ujar Sakura, mengembungkan pipinya kesal, karena masih dianggap anak kecil oleh _Kaasannya _ini.

"Iya, iya, anak perempuan _Kaasan_ yang dulunya selalu manja sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa~"

"_Arigatou Kaasan_, Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian berdua~" ucap Sakura dan langsung memeluk erat wanita itu, pelukan terakhir yang ia berikan.

"Iya, _Kaasan dan Tousan_ pasti akan merindukanmu juga~"

Sakura tersenyum senang, menatap wajah wanita yang tengah di peluknya kini dan mencium lembut pipi wanita itu sekilas.

'Aku juga akan merindukanmu, Naruto.' batinnya kecil.

**OoOoOoO**

**Pagi harinya,**

"Kau sudah siap Sakura?" tanya _Tousannya,_ Kizashi Haruno.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari Sakura, Kizashi menoleh pada anak semata wayangnya itu dan melihat gadis itu tengah melamunkan sesuatu.

Mata Sakura entah kenapa tidak mau lepas memandang jalan di rumahnya itu, pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana.

Plok, sebuah tepukan kecil membuyarkan semua lamunannya itu, "Apa kau sudah siap, Sakura?" tanya _Tousannya_ sekali lagi.

"A..Aku.." lidah Sakura terasa kelu, padahal dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk tidak melihat Naruto sampai nanti hatinya siap, tapi...

"Pergilah dulu, Kau pasti ingin berpamitan pada seseorang kan?" ujar Kizashi, yang sontak membuat Sakura menoleh dan menatap laki-laki itu kaget.

"_Tou..Tousan_, ta..tapi.." Ia masih ragu.

"Kau ini anakku satu-satunya Sakura, jadi kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu pada _Tousanmu _ini~" ujarnya sekali lagi. Sakura masih menatap _Tousannya _itu, sampai akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar kok, _Tousan_!" teriak gadis itu seraya berlari meninggalkan _Tousannya_ yang hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Sakura.

...

Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah, Sakura mencoba berlari kecil menuju rumah Naruto, Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah pemdua pirang itu sekali lagi, hanya sekali, gadis ingin melihat senyuman dan cengiran khas Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya. Walaupun dari jauh..

"Hosh,,hosh,,hosh.." Sakura mengatur napasnya kembali ketika sampai tepat di depan rumah pemuda Namikaze itu.

Mata emeraldnya itu mencari-cari dimana Naruto, "Naruto, dimana kau?" bisiknya. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara dari halaman belakang rumah besar itu, dan berlari kecil melihat apakah pemuda pirang itu ada disana, dan ternyata...

"Hei, Naruto kapan kau akan mengenalkan _Kaasan,_ pada kekasihmu?" ujar seorang wanita berambut merah, cantik.

"_Kaasan~_" Naruto merengek pada wanita itu, terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu malu.

"Bibi Kushina pasti tahu kan kalau kekasih Naruto itu tidak lain adalah Hinata!" teriak Karin seraya mendekatkan gadis indigo itu pada Naruto.

"E..eh!" Hinata hanya terpekik kaget, dan wajahnya kembali bersemu merah. Dan Naruto hanya diam saja, seperti menerima semua itu.

"Benarkah! Wah anak _Tousan_ sudah besar sekarang ya~" goda Minato _aka_ _Tousan _Naruto, pada pemuda pirang itu dan ikut-ikutan tertawa.

...

Itulah pemandangan yang Sakura lihat, sebuah keluarga yang berkumpul dan tertawa bersama. Ini kan yang dia harapkan. Melihat wajah tersenyum Naruto Namikaze, pemuda yang ia cintai. Jadi apa yang harus disesalkan?

"Aku harus bersyukur.." gumamnya.

"Kalau kau bersyukur, Kenapa ada sesuatu yang jatuh di matamu itu?" ujar seseorang pada gadis itu.

"Si...siapa?"

"Ini aku Kyuubi," Kyuubi segera muncul di belakang Sakura.

"Oh, Kau Kyuubi. Apa yang kau maksud tadi?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Itu, apa yang mengalir di matamu?" ujar pemuda orange itu sambil menunjuk kearah mata emerald gadis itu.

"A..Aku tidak menangis kok!" kilahnya berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Nyonya Haruno~"

"Aku tidak menangis, dan jangan memanggil aku Nyonya, cukup Sakura saja!"

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk kecil dan menghilang kembali, meninggalkan Sakura sendirian lagi.

"Dasar sok tahu.." gerutunya kesal.

".."

"Kau.."

Sebuah suara lagi-lagi membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, apalagi ia seperti mengenali suara itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menoleh, dan..

"Na...Naruto.." ujarnya kaget, melihat pemuda pirang itu sudah ada di depannya sekarang. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia benar-benar bingung mau apa sekarang, jadi satu-satu cara hanyalah,,, lari!

Dengan sigap Sakura berlari meninggalkan rumah itu tapi, usahanya terhenti ketika melihat kini ada tangan kekar menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya itu.

"Eh?!" gadis merah muda itu terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau lari lagi?" tanya Naruto masih menatap Sakura.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, Ia tidak berani menatap manik Saphire itu, takut pikirannya hilang kendali dan memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan hanya menundukkan kepalamu saja." Ujar Naruto lagi.

"Ma..maaf, aku harus pergi!" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, entah kenapa ia tidak mau melepaskan tangan gadis itu.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Siapa kau?" tanyanya kembali.

"A..Aku..."

Dengan takut-takut, Sakura menatap wajah Naruto. Setelah sekian lama dia tidak berdekatan seperti ini membuatnya semakin rindu. Hampir saja ia mengatakan siapa dirinya itu, kalau saja..

Grep, Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul kembali dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, menatap Naruto tajam. "Ada urusan apa kau dengan temanku?!" tanyanya. Naruto hanya memandang wajah Kyuubi yang kini tengah memeluk gadis merah muda itu, tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.." kata-kata Naruto terpotong,

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Ayo Sakura.." ujar Kyuubi seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura menjauh dari rumah besar itu, dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri disana.

"Sakura..."bisik Naruto, nama yang sangat familiar di pikirannya. Sekelebat gambaran muncul di otaknya, 'Naruto!' sebuah suara yang selalu meneriakinya dan memanggilnya, tapi siapa?

"Siapa itu... Sakura.." gumamnya tanpa sadar.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Hiks,, hiks,, " Sakura masih terisak di pelukan Kyuubi, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Sakura apa kau ingin membuat Naruto melupakanmu selamanya?!" ujar Kyuubi.

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Ak..u tidak sengaja Kyuubi, Aku benar-benar.." Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, tadi hampir saja ia membuat kesalahan besar dalam hidupnya.

"Kau memang harus melupakan Naruto untuk sementara waktu dulu, dan menjauh darinya."

"I..iya, kalau saja kau tidak ada disana, Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto, hiks..hiks.." Kyuubi menghela napasnya pelan, dan mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sakura.

"Bagus, lebih baik kau usap dulu air matamu, sebelum keluargamu itu mengetahuinya. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kyuubi terakhir kalinya dan menghilang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Arigatou_ Kyuubi~"

Menenangkan diri memang pilihan yang tepat untuknya sekarang ini, ya benar-benar pilihan yang tepat.

...

Setelah membulatkan tekadnya(lagi) Sakura akhirnya berangkat ke Suna dan di sana ia di pertemukan dengan keluarga dari kerabat _Tousannya_, yang tidak lain adalah _Tousan_ dari Temari, beserta saudara-saudaranya.

**FLASH BACK OFF.**

**OoOoOoO**

"Kau bohong Sakura, Aku ini sudah bersahabat denganmu selama tiga tahun tahu!" ujar Temari sedikit mengembungkan pipinya kesal, Sakura yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha~ Kau menang Temari, Aku memang lagi memikirkan sesuatu tapi tidak begitu penting kok~" jawabnya singkat.

"Benar?"

Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk yakin, membuat Temari mau tidak mau menyerah juga.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Oh iya aku sampai lupa tentang tujuanku kesini!" pekik gadis pirang itu seraya menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Urusan?"

"Iya, katanya kau lusa akan ke Konoha ya?" ujar gadis itu, menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku memang berencana untuk kembali lagi ke Konoha." Jawabnya. Wajah Temari langsung berubah lesu.

"Jadi benar~" gumamnya tak bersemangat.

"_Gomenne_ Temari, Aku sudah terlalu lama meninggalakan _Kaasan dan Tousanku_, apalagi di rumah itu hanya ada mereka berdua~" ujar Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Temari, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Ino dulu, memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

Temari menggeleng pelan, "Un, Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura, Aku mengerti maksudmu." Tapi bedanya gadis pirang ini lebih tegar daripada Ino. Jadi Sakura sedikit lega karenanya.

"_Arigatou,_ Temari!" Sakura memeluk gadis itu kembali, bahkan sampai membuat Temari sesak napas.

"Iya,,iya, Sa..Sakura, pelukanmu terlalu keras!" pekiknya.

"Wah, wah, kalian benar-benar suka sekali berpelukan~" suara seseorang membuat Sakura berhenti memeluk Temari dan menoleh ke belakangnya. Mata gadis itu kembali berbinar cerah.

"Kankuro!" teriaknya senang, Dia langsung menghampiri pemuda yang tidak lain adalah salah satu saudara Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro.

"Heh~ Apa kau tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan denganku juga~" ujarnya, Sakura terkikik geli melihat sikap Kankuro yang seperti biasa.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka kupeluk~" jawabnya.

"Oh~ benarkah? Kapan aku bilang?" ujarnya lagi.

"Hahaha~ Kau pelupa sekali Kankuro!" Sakura pun memeluk erat Kankuro, walaupun tak dibilang sama sekali, pemuda itu hanya melihat Sakura seraya membalas pelukan gadis itu.

"_Arigatou,_ Sakura~"

"Ya, Aku juga berterima kasih sekali karena kalian semua masih mau menerimaku!" ujarnya kecil.

"_Baka_~ Kau memang kami anggap sebagai adik kami, seperti Gaara tahu~" Temari memukul pelan kepala Sakura, gadis merah muda itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Memang dari segi umur Temari dan Kankuro lebih tua dari Sakura dan Gaara.

"Iya, _Arigatou_~" Sakura memeluk Temari dan Kankuro lagi,

"Lebih baik kau mencari Gaara, Dia pasti sudah menunggumu di belakang kampus. Dan sepertinya hujan juga sudah reda." Ucap Temari, Sakura mengangguk kecil dan melepaskan pelukannya itu. Berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya, yang sebenarnya sudah sepi dari tadi.

"Baiklah, _Jaa ne_, Temari, Kankuro!"

.

.

.

.

Sakura masih berjalan di lorong kampusnya, mata emeraldnya masih mencari pemuda berambut merah itu, tidak sulit karena kampus mereka sudah sepi sekarang.

Sampai akhirnya gadis merah muda itu menemukan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang ia cari sedari tadi tengah memandang langit mendung di halaman belakang. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Sakura meneriaki nama pemuda itu.

"Gaara!" teriaknya seraya mendekati Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara itu, "Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini?" ujarnya singkat dan kembali menatap langit. Benar-benar sifat pemuda ini berbeda sekali dengan kedua kakak-kakaknya itu~

"Hee~ jadi aku tidak boleh ke sini?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda~" ujar Gaara dan melihat wajah Sakura sekarang berubah cerah kembali.

"Hehehe~ Aku tahu kok~" Sakura segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Gaara yang duduk di bangku taman, matahari sore pun perlahan-lahan mulai terlihat.

Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa menit, sampai.. "Indah ya." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil, "Iya matahari yang indah, bersinar sekali lagi setelah mendung~" jawabnya singkat dan tersenyum.

"..."

"Kau akan benar-benar pergi ke Konoha lusa nanti?" pertanyaan yang Gaara lontarkan sama seperti yang Temari katakan tadi, jadi gadis itu mengangguk kecil (lagi)

"Iya, Kau tahu kan kalau _Kaasan dan Tousan_ sekarang hanya tinggal berdua disana. Jadi aku harus ke Konoha setelah tiga tahun meninggalkannya." Jelasnya pada pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"..." tidak ada jawaban, Sakura melirik-lirik kearah Gaara, dan kini dia dapat melihat bahwa pemuda merah itu tengah menatapnya juga.

"Ga..Gaara?" Sakura sedikit gugup kalau dipandang seperti itu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi lagi-lagi ada tangan kekar menghentikan gerakannya.

Gaara kini semakin mendekati gadis merah muda itu, matanya memandang manik emerald Sakura.

'Kenapa sifatnya tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini?' batin gadis itu panik.

Dan entah apa yang merasuki pemuda merah itu, Gaara memeluk Sakura erat.

"Eh?! Gaara?" Sakura makin bingung.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura." ucapan Gaara membuat badan Sakura membeku, tidak bisa bergerak.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi Gaara?" Sakura ingin memastikan sekali lagi, apa pendengarannya tidak salah?!

"Aku bilang menyukaimu Sakura." ujar Gaara sekali lagi.

"Ta..tapi kau tahukan kalau aku..." belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya Gaara melepaskan pelukannya itu dan memandang wajah Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Sakura, Aku akan menunggu jawaban darimu nanti, jadi berpikirlah dulu~" ujarnya sekali lagi seraya mengacak pelan rambut merah muda gadis itu, dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mencerna kata-kata pemuda itu.

"..." Sakura masih terdiam.

"Apa keputusanmu?" Kyuubi tiba-tiba muncul kembali, menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kyuubi,"

"Aku tidak tahu.." lanjutnya,

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar mempersiapkan hatimu itu?" ujar pemuda orange itu sekali lagi. Gadis merah muda itu mengangguk kecil.

"Aku yakin sudah siap!" jawabnya.

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi, Apa jawaban yang terbaik untukmu?" tanya Kyuubi. Sontak membuat Sakura menunduk sedih, Ia tidak menyangka Gaara yang Sakura anggap sebagai saudara sekaligus sahabatnya selama ini ternyata menyukainya, Dia benar-benar tidak tahu!

"Aku bingung Kyuubi, Aku tidak mau menyakiti hati Gaara~" jelasnya seraya mengambil sebuah cincin yang ia gunakan sebagai kalung, cincin pemberian Naruto dulu padanya.

"Hn, jadi?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil, mencium cincin yang berinisial SH and NN di dalamnya. Setitik air mata kembali menjatuhi pipinya. "Aku tidak tahu, Kyuubi, hiks..hiks.." isaknya.

Kyuubi yang melihat itu hanya memeluk Sakura, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Pikirkanlah baik-baik, Apa kau masih ingin membuat Naruto mengingatmu lagi, atau melupakannya dan mencoba mencintai pemuda merah itu?" tanya Kyuubi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ak..Aku.."

"Jangan membebani dirimu terus Sakura, Aku sudah tiga tahun ini bersamamu, jadi aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku~" ujar Kyuubi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Iya, hiks,,hiks, Aku akan memikirkannya.." itulah yang bisa Sakura katakan hari ini, hanya itu...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**SKIP TIME**

Lusa pun datang, Sakura sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluannya agar tak terlupa olehnya. Dan selama dua hari itu, Sakura masih tidak berani berbicara dengan Gaara, bahkan melihat pemuda itu saja dia tidak sanggup, hari ini dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memberi jawaban untuk pemuda merah itu.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?" ujar Temari.

"Ya!" malam itu Sakura sudah menghubungi sahabatnya yang tidak lain adalah Ino, memberitahu bahwa besok dia akan segera tiba di Konoha, gadis pirang itu benar-benar terlonjak senang dan akan menunggu Sakura datang di bandara.

"Kami akan merindukanmu Sakura~" ujar Kankuro. Tersenyum kecil dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Hehehe~ Aku juga akan merindukan kalian semuanya!" teriaknya senang. Memeluk satu persatu keluarga Sabaku itu, dari Paman, Bibi, Temari, Kankuro, dan tentu saja Gaara.

"_Arigatou_, Gaara~ Aku akan sangat merindukanmu~" ujarnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu ya?" ucapan Temari sontak membuat Sakura melepaskan pelukannya itu dan memandang gadis pirang itu bingung.

"Tahu apa?"

"Kalau Gaara, bulan depan juga akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di Konoha." Jelas Temari. Sakura hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan gadis itu.

"Be..benarkah?!" ujarnya kaget, Kankuro mengangguk begitu pula dengan Gaara.

Pemuda merah itu mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Sakura dan berbisik, "Jadi aku akan menunggu jawabanmu bulan depan Sakura." bisiknya.

"Eh?!" pekik gadis itu makin kaget. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengacak kembali rambut Sakura, melihat Sakura bertingkah seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

'Pikirkanlah baik-baik..' ucapan Kyuubi kemarin sore masih terngiang di kepala Sakura, dan tanpa sadar gadis merah muda itu mengangguk kecil.

"_Arigatou,_ Gaara~"

**OoOoOoOo**

**At Airport**

"Jangan lupa mengunjungi kami ya Sakura?!" teriak Temari seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura yang kini perlahan-lahan memasuki airport. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"_Jaa nee!_!" teriaknya, air mata pun tak lupa jatuh di pipinya, bersama dengan keluarga Sabaku benar-benar membuat Sakura tidak mau meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Sayonara,_ Suna~" gumamnya.

'Hari ini aku akan kembali ke Konoha,' batinnya kecil, tanpa sadar tangannya kini memegang erat cincin pemberian Naruto dulu padanya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari Suna ke Konoha menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama, sekitar lima jam. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan Sakura yang tidak sabar membuat waktu dengan cepat berlalu. Sampai akhirnya kakinya itu menapak di Konoha.

"Akhirnya aku sampai juga~" bisiknya, mata emerald Sakura berusaha mencari-cari Ino, dan tentu saja keluarganya, sampai..

"Sakura!" sebuah teriakan membuat gadis itu menoleh cepat ke sumber suara itu.

"Ino!" gadis itu ikut berteriak dan berlari menghampiri Ino, air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Aku merindukanmu _Pig!_!" Pekik Sakura menahan agar tangisnya tak merembak.

"Aku juga, _Forehead!_! Banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan padamu!"

Sakura mengangguk kencang, "Oh iya, mana _Kaasan dan Tousanku_?" tanya gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mencari-cari keluarganya itu.

"Kalian benar-benar melupakan kami ya~" Kizashi dan Mebuki kini sudah berdiri di depan Sakura dan Ino.

"_Kaasan, Tousa_n!" Sakura pun memeluk erat mereka berdua.

"Kami merindukanmu Sakura, anak gadis kita sudah cantik sekali sekarang~" ujar _Kaasannya_.

"Tentu saja dong!" ujar Sakura.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pulang saja dan merayakan kedatanganmu!" ujar Ino. Sakura mengangguk kembali.

"Ya! Aku pulang semuanya!" teriaknya senang.

**OoOoOoO**

Selama di perjalanan Sakura banyak bercerita begaimana kehidupan kuliahnya di Suna, bertemu dengan keluarga Sabaku, tertawa, saling mengejek, dan tentu saja saling bercanda. Benar-benar _quality time_ untuknya.

"Kau jadi makin cantik saja Sakura, seperti biasanya. Rambutmu itu masih saja pendek~" ujar Ino.

"Hehehe~ Kau juga makin cantik Ino~" balasnya, Sakura tidak berbohong, Dia kaget sekali mengetahui kalau Ino sekarang sudah menjadi cantik seperti ini. Postur badan gadis itu yang bagus, dan wajahnya yang semakin putih, cantik.

"Tapi sifat kalian masih sama seperti dulu, sama-sama cerewet~" Mebuki ikut andil dalam pembicaraan kedua gadis itu.

"Hee~ _Kaasan_ ini bisa saja!" ujar Sakura kesal, dan mengembungkan pipinya lagi.

"Tuh kan, masih suka ngambek~" ujar Kizashi.

"_Tousan_! Jangan ikut-ikutan dong!" pekik gadis merah muda itu, dan kembali tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

**Skip Time~**

"Nah kita sudah sampai~"

Sakura melihat rumah yang telah lama ia tinggalkan itu, perasaan rindu pun kembali meresapi hatinya, "Aku merindukan tempat ini.." gumamnya.

"Ayo kita masuk!" teriak Ino menarik Sakura masuk ke rumah itu.

"Oke~"

...

Dan begitu memasuki rumahnya, banyak makanan tersedia disana. Sakura benar-benar kaget, ternyata _Kaasannya_ ini membuat semuanya sendirian.

"Kenapa sebanyak ini _Kaasan_, kan kita berempat tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya~"

"Habis, _Kaasan_ terlalu senang kau kembali, jadi tanpa sadar membuat sebanyak ini." Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil, tapi sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu..

"..."

"Ah, _Kaasan_ lupa membeli minuman!" pekiknya, membuat ketiga orang yang kini sudah duduk manis di meja makan itu sweatdrop bersamaan.

"_Kaasanmu_ sudah agak pelupa sekarang~" bisik Kizashi.

"Hahaha, Benarkah?" Sakura pun beranjak dari meja makan dan mendekati _Kaasanny_a itu.

"Biar Sakura yang membelikan minumannya_, Kaasan_~"ujarnya.

"Tapi kau kan baru saja sampai disini, biar _Kaasan_ saja yang beli." Sakura kembali menggeleng kecil,

"_Kaasan_ kan sudah susah-susah membuat semua makanan ini untukku, jadi sekarang biar Sakura yang membelinya, lagipula sekalian melihat-lihat tempat ini. Oke _Kaasan_?" ujarnya, Mebuki pun mengangguk setuju.

"Kau cepat pulang ya~"

"Iya, Ino kau antarkan aku ya?"

"Baiklah, Ayo Sakura!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan rumah itu.

**OoOoOo**

"_Nee~_ Sakura kau sudah pumya pacar belum selama tinggal di Suna?" pertanyaan Ino sontak membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Apa maksudmu tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu Ino?" tanya gadis merah muda itu balik.

Ino terlihat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sebenarnya aku sudah punya, Sakura.." bisiknya kecil, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Eh?! Siapa, siapa?!" pekik Sakura.

"Dia satu jurusan seni denganku, namanya Sai~" jawab gadis itu singkat. Ino kini kuliah di jurusan seni, atau lebih tepatnya jurusan untuk menjadi seorang aktris besar.

"Hee~ Seperti apa orangnya, Aku ingin tahu~"

"Kau akan tahu setelah masuk nanti, Kau kuliah di kedokteran kan?" tanya Ino. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat pemuda seperti apa Sai itu, sampai bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta seperti sekarang~" godanya pada Ino.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana denganmu?" Ino berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Tidak tahu~ Ayo, itukan supermarketnya?!" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Ino.

"Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" pekik Ino, ikut belari mengejar gadis merah muda di depannya itu.

**OoOoOoOo**

Di sana Sakura segera mencari rak tempat menjual minuman, dan akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan denganku, Sakura!" Ino masih penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Iya, iya~" mata Sakura masih mencari-cari minuman yang cocok untuk mereka berempat.

Sampai sebuah pemandangan yang familiar di matanya, membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

'I..itu kan...' pikirnya semakin gugup,

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini tengah berjalan menuju ke tempatnya, dan tak lupa dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo di sampingnya. Membuat Sakura makin panik, dia belum sepenuhnya siap untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekarang!

'Naruto dan Hinata, kenapa mereka ada disini?!' pekiknya dalam hati. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik Ino menjauh dari tempat itu, "Ayo Ino, kita sudah selesai kan?" ujarnya cepat.

"Hee~ Aku belum selesai Sakura~"

"Kita pakai yang kau pegang saja!" Sakura semakin menjauh dari tempat itu

"Eh tunggu, tunggu, troli belanjaan kita masih di sana!"

"Eh?! Kok bisa?!"

"Kan kau yang menarikku tanpa bilang-bilang, Ayo kau ambil dulu, Sakura!" ujar Ino,

"Ta..tapi aku.."

"Ambil Sakura, inikan salahmu~"

Akhirnya dia menyerah juga, ingin menjauhi pemuda itu malah jadi begini hasilnya! Sebisa mungkin Sakura mendekati kedua orang itu tanpa terlihat sedikit pun, gadis merah muda itu perlahan-lahan mengambil trolinya yang ternyata berada dekat dengan pemuda pirang itu. Hancur sudah rencananya!

"Aduh! Bagaimana ini?!" batinnya panik, tapi mau tak mau ia harus mengambil troli itu atau dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _Kaasannya_.

'Tenang Sakura, pasti setelah sekian lama Naruto tidak melihatku. Dia akan melupakanku!' batinnya. Sampai tangannya itu berhasil mengambil trolinya kembali, tapi...

Grep, sebuah tangan tan memegang tangan mungil Sakura, membuat gadis itu kaget dan melihat wajah orang yang menggenggam tangannya itu sekarang, yang tidak lain adalah..

"Aku belum selesai bertanya padamu waktu itu.." ucap orang itu _aka _Naruto.

'Gawat!' pekiknya dalam hati.

"Eh..Aku harus pergi.." ujarnya kembali.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan kali ini." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, Hinata yang melihat itu hanya terdiam tak mengerti dengan situasi di depannya sekarang.

Sepertinya perkiraan Sakura salah besar, ternyata Naruto masih mengingatnya, karena apalagi, selain karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu, dan baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sakura merutuki kenapa rambutnya bisa berwarna unik dan mudah dikenali seperti ini!

'Ino, Kyuubi tolong aku!'

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Hai minna! Maaf apdet saia agak lambat untuk chapter ini #bukan lambat lagi tahu!#dibakar reader# _Gomen, Gomen!_ Apakah ceritanya ini sudah bagus, *ngarep* nyehehe, kalo belum ya udah deh, Cuma segitu aja yang bisa nie author gaje kasi, :D _Arigatou_ buat yang sudah meriview di chapter 3, **Hokage, Zuphiel, Dear God, Zee, Guest, Bhie Forsaken, .indohackz, Guest (2), Spinoff. *big hug for you guys!***

**Dan juga terima kasih untuk para silent reader yang sudah mau mampir ke cerita ini nyehehehe, :D :)**

**Akhir Kata!**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW! :D**

**_JAA NEE~_**


	5. Stop Ask Me!

**Give up or Not**

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : NaruSaku, slight SakuGaa. :)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

.

.

.

**_Grep, sebuah tangan tan memegang tangan mungil Sakura, membuat gadis itu kaget dan melihat wajah orang yang menggenggam tangannya itu sekarang, yang tidak lain adalah.._**

**"_Aku belum selesai bertanya padamu waktu itu.." ucap orang itu aka Naruto._**

**'_Gawat!' pekiknya dalam hati._**

**"_Eh..Aku harus pergi.." ujarnya kembali._**

**"_Tidak akan kulepaskan kali ini." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya, Hinata yang melihat itu hanya terdiam tak mengerti dengan situasi di depannya sekarang._**

**_Sepertinya perkiraan Sakura salah besar, ternyata Naruto masih mengingatnya, karena apalagi, selain karena rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda itu, dan baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sakura merutuki kenapa rambutnya bisa berwarna unik dan mudah dikenali seperti ini!_**

**'_Ino, Kyuubi tolong aku!'_**

**Chapter 5 : Stop Ask Me!**

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Sakura berteriak antara perasaan kesal dan takut. Kenapa pemuda pirang ini masih bersikeras meminta penjelasan yang tentu saja tidak bisa ia berikan.

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto dengan enteng. Tangannya masih memegang erat tangan mungil gadis merah muda ini, entah kenapa dia tidak mau melepaskannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak!" ancam Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat aksi di depannya itu sekarang hanya bisa berdiri membeku, Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan kenapa Naruto bersikeras tidak mau melepaskan tangan gadis itu?

"Aku tidak peduli~"

Ctich, Perempatan siku-siku mulai terlihat jelas di dahi lebar Sakura, meski ia akui masih merindukan pemuda pirang di depan matanya ini. Tapi kalau seperti ini caranya, dia kan kesal juga!

Dan di bekali dengan ilmu bela diri yang ia dapatkan di Suna beberapa tahun lalu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"_Shanaroo_!" gadis merah muda itu dengan cepat dan lihai membanting badan Naruto yang lebih besar darinya tanpa ada kesulitan sekali pun. Pemuda pirang yang terbanting itu pun langsung mengaduh sakit.

"_Ittai_!" serunya seraya memegang kepalanya yang sedikit bengkak karena kelakuan gadis itu.

"Makanya jangan berani kau macam-macam denganku!" ancamnya sekali lagi. Sebelum akhirnya Sakura pergi dari hadapan pemuda pirang dan gadis inidgo itu. Mata emeraldnya dapat melirik sekilas dan melihat..

"Na..Naruto-kun, Kau tidak apa-apa?" gadis indigo _aka_ Hinata mendekati Naruto yang tengah mengaduh kesakitan seraya memandang khawatir pemuda itu.

"Hehehe~ _Arigatou_ Hinata-chan~" cengiran lebar terlihat di wajah tannya, membuat Sakura merasa sedikit cemburu dengan kedekatan kedua orang itu.

Matanya masih memandang Naruto dan Hinata sampai..

Pemuda pirang yang kini duduk di lantai itu mengadahkan wajahnya dan melihat Sakura.

Saphire dan Emerald kembali bertemu

Sakura mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjalar di wajahnya yang perlahan-lahan berubah warna menjadi merah. Dan dengan cepat ia segera memalingkan wajahnya yang merona itu, tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang memandangi si Naruto.

Sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu seraya mendorong troli miliknya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Naruto masih memandangi kepergiannya.

"Na...Naruto-kun, Kau bisa bangun kan?" pertanyaan Hinata sontak membuat pemuda pirang itu tersadar dari lamunannya tadi.

"Iya, Aku bisa kok~" dia segera bangkit dari lantai dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu juga.

"..."

"_Nee~_ Hinata, Kau tahu tidak siapa gadis merah muda tadi?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke hadapan sang pemuda, "Un, Di..dia kan Sakura Haruno. Teman kita sewaktu Sma dulu, masa kau tidak ingat Naruto-kun." Jelas gadis itu singkat, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengangguk singkat dan mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Jadi teman sekolah kita.."

'Haruno... Sakura, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya." Batinnya tak menentu.

"Me..memangnya ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ah?! Ti..tidak apa-apa, Aku hanya bertanya~" kilah pemuda pirang itu.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sedangkan Sakura sekarang, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal. mendekati Ino yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Lama sekali kau _Forehead!_ Aku sudah hampir jamuran menunggumu disini!" gerutu gadis pirang itu, Sakura hanya bisa mendengus pelan membuat Ino bingung. Biasanya kan gadis merah muda ini pasti akan menjawab setiap protesnya, tapi sekarang wajah Sakura terlihat tertekuk seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah~ Tidak apa-apa kok, gara-gara ada kejadian kecil aku jadi ingin cepat pulang." Jawab Sakura singkat seraya menarik trolinya kembali menuju tempat pembayaran.

'Memangnya ada kejadian apa sih?' batin Ino makin penasaran, ingin ia bertanya lagi tapi begitu melihat wajah kesal Sakura. Gadis itu langsung mengurungkan niatnya~

...

Dan begitu sampai di tempat pembayaran.

Lagi-lagi Sakura harus bertemu dengan pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya makin kesal saja. Niat untuk mengacuhkan Naruto langsung hancur seketika melihat sahabat pirangnya, Ino malah menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Ah Naruto, Hinata. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini!" pekik gadis itu senang.

"I..iya Ino-chan, tadi juga kami bertemu dengan Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau dan Naruto makin serasi saja, sampai-sampai pergi belanja harus bersama seperti ini~" Ino mencoba menggoda Hinata, tanpa mengetahui kalau kata-kata gadis itu membuat Sakura yang mendengarnya jadi tersentak kaget.

Hati gadis merah mudah itu jadi tak karuan lagi, ingin sekali ia segera pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya. Tapi..

"I..Ino-chan! Kau..salah paham!" pekik Hinata berusaha mengelak, menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah sekarang.

"Hee~ benarkah?" Ino menyenggol kecil siku gadis indigo itu.

"Ah iya, Sakura. Kesini dong!" panggil Ino pada Sakura yang masih berada di tempat pembayaran, gadis merah muda itu mengangguk kecil. Hancur sudah rencananya untuk kabur dari tempat ini~

"Iya sebentar~" jawabnya singkat.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Setelah gadis itu selesai membayar minuman yang ia beli, Sakura menghampiri ketiga orang yang masih asyik-asyiknya berbicara.

"Maaf lama menunggu." Ujarnya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan~"

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita berbicara dulu sebentar di restaurant terdekat!" ajakan Ino kembali membuat Sakura tersentak, Apa gadis itu lupa kalau sekarang kedua orangtuanya itu sedang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

'Ino, Kau lupa kalau _Kaasan dan Tousanku_ menunggu di rumah!' bisik Sakura kesal. Ino yang mendengar perkataan sahabat merah muda ini kontan menepuk keras dahinya.

"Ah! Hampir saja lupa!" pekiknya kecil.

"A..ada apa Ino-chan?"

"Hehehe~ sepertinya aku lupa kalau sekarang _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ Sakura sedang menunggu di rumah, jadi terpaksa bicara-bicara kita ditunda dulu ya~" ujar gadis itu seraya mengeluarkan cengirannya.

Sakura mendesah lega, 'Untunglah~' batinnya senang. Tapi...

"Oh iya karena kuliah libur, Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja pembicaraannya besok di restaurant Himawari?"

**Jderr!** Lho? "Ino ayo!" Sakura langsung menarik tangan sahabatnya itu.

"Besok ingat ya jam sembilan pagi, Aku dan Sakura pasti akan datang!" seru Ino.

'Ino!' pekik gadis itu dalam hati.

Sepertinya sia-sia saja ia menarik gadis itu menjauh dari Hinata dan Naruto, kalau dari jarak sejauh ini saja teriakan Ino masih bisa terdengar sampai sana.

"Oke! Kami pasti tunggu!" jawab Naruto dengan teriakan andalannya.

Sakura sedikit menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas. 'Dasar Naruto _Baka_!'

Entah kenapa senyum kecil lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah tan Naruto, melihat tingkah gadis merah muda itu. Membuatnya berpikir kalau Sakura benar-benar menggemaskan~

"A..Ayo kita pulang Naruto-kun." Ajak Hinata.

"Baiklah,"

"..."

"_Nee~_ Na..Naruto-kun, bagaimana kalau besok kita sekalian mengajak Karin, Tenten, Neji, dan Kiba?" usul gadis indigo itu, yang tentu saja di jawab anggukan setuju Naruto.

"Un, sepertinya pasti makin seru kalau beramai-ramai!" jawab pemuda pirang itu semangat.

"Iya!"

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura, tadi tiba-tiba menarikku seperti tadi?" tanya Ino bingung. Melihat perubahan sikap Sakura sejak kembali dari supermarket tadi.

Mana mungkin kan Sakura bilang kalau dia ingin menjauhi pemuda pirang yang sudah menjadi mantan tunangannya itu. Ya mantan tunangan, melihat seberapa dekat hubungan Naruto dengan Hinata, gadis merah muda itu yakin kalau mereka pasti sudah memiliki hubungan khusus.

"A..Aku tidak ingin membuat _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ menunggu lama~" jadi hanya itulah jawaban yang tepat sekarang ini~

"Benarkah hanya itu?"

"Iya,"

"Baiklah, baiklah~"

**OoOoOoOOoOoOo**

**Sakura's House~**

"Kami pulang~" ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan sepatunya, begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali membeli minuman, Kami hampir saja mencari kalian disana?!" Mebuki langsung menanyai kedua gadis itu dengan rentetan pertanyaan, benar-benar membuatnya khawatir saja.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino, mereka hanya mengeluarkan senyuman lebar. "Tadi kami bertemu dengan teman satu Sma, Kaasan. Jadi bicara-bicara sebentar." Jelas Sakura cepat, sedikit melirik ke arah Ino.

"Hehehe~ Iya, tadi hampir saja kami lupa waktu~" ujar Ino disertai cengiran di wajah cantiknya.

Mebuki yang mendengar itu mendesah kecil, "Baiklah, Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan saja acara tadi!"

"Okee!"

...

Dan akhirnya malam ini Sakura lalui dengan perasaannya yang masih campur aduk, entah senang, bahagia tapi disisi lain kesal, cemburu, dan tentu saja rindu.

Perkataan Ino tadi kembali melintas di pikirannya, _'Kau dan Naruto makin serasi saja, sampai-sampai pergi belanja harus bersama seperti ini~'_

'Apa Naruto dan Hinata sudah berpacaran?' batinnya penasaran. Tapi dengan cepat gadis itu segera menepis semua pikirannya tadi.

'Tidak, Aku tidak boleh egois! Aku sudah janji menerima semua ganjaran dari perbuatanku itu, jadi...'

Plok, sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura, dari tadi melamun terus?" tanya Ino.

Sakura menggeleng kecil, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok," jawabnya singkat.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang lagi-lagi bilang kalau gadis itu tidak apa-apa tentu saja membuatnya semakin curiga.

"Hah~ Sejak kapan sahabat merah mudaku ini jadi sering menutupi segala sesuatu dariku~" ujar gadis pirang itu sedih. Ia sedikit menunduk, Sakura sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Gadis itu sekarang terlalu banyak menutupi banyak hal darinya.

Sakura yang melihat Ino seperti itu jadi tidak tega juga, "_Gomen_~" bisiknya kecil.

"Kenapa kau malah minta maaf? Kau aneh Sakura~" ujar Ino menatap wajah sahabatnya itu bingung.

"..." lama Sakura terdiam...

"_Nee~_ Ino.." ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu denganmu, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Misalnya kalau kau melakukan sesuatu sampai membuat kekasihmu itu melupakanmu, Bagaimana perasaanmu Ino?" tanya Sakura,

Ino sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, gadis pirang itu menatap wajah sahabatnya itu lagi. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal aneh seperti itu?" tanya Ino balik.

Sakura menggendikkan bahunya sekilas, "Aku hanya bertanya, Ino~" ujarnya cepat. Mata emeraldnya tidak berani memandang wajah Ino, karena kalau ia menoleh sedikit saja Ino pasti akan tahu kalau dia berbohong~

Gadis pirang itu menghela napas pelan, "Kalau mengenai perasaanku, pasti aku akan sangat sedih Sakura, melihat Sai melupakanku begitu saja. Bisa-bisa aku menangis terus-menerus," jelasnya.

'Seperti diriku..' batin gadis merah muda itu sendu.

"..."

"Tapi.."

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak mendengar kata-kata lanjutan sahabatnya itu.

"Tadi kau bilang karena melakukan sesuatu kan?"

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau memang yang aku lakukan itu terbaik untuknya, Aku tidak akan menyesal kok."

"Ino.."

"Dan kalau dia melupakanku, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau mencoba membuatnya mengingat tentangku lagi~" jawaban Ino benar-benar menohok hatinya. Gadis merah muda itu berusaha keras menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah.

"Ta..tapi kalau kau tidak boleh membantu Sai mengingat tentangmu bagaimana?"

"Maksudmu?" lagi-lagi Sakura membuatnya bingung.

"Kau tidak boleh sedikit pun membantu Sai untuk mengingat semua tentangmu, Bagaimana?!" jelas Sakura kembali.

"Hmm~" gadis pirang itu memikirkan kata-kata sahabatnya itu, sampai..

"Aku akan terus berusaha, walaupun Sai tidak akan mengingatku. Menyemangati dari jauh juga tidak salah. Daripada menjauhi orang yang aku suka, dan membuat hatiku semakin hampa, jadi.."

**Bruk,** Belum selesai Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sakura memeluk erat sahabatnya itu. mengeluarkan seluruh airmata yang ia tahan hampir selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks..Ino.._Arigatou!_!" isak gadis merah muda itu kecil.

Sekarang gadis pirang itu makin bingung, tapi melihat sahabat menangis seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa menepuk pelan punggung Sakura, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Kapan pun kau siap bercerita, Aku akan selalu mendengarkanmu Sakura~" ujarnya.

Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan Ino, "Un, pasti.." ternyata kebaikan hati Ino masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak berubah sama sekali, dan Sakura bersyukur karena itu.

...

"_Ara, ara_ jadi kalian berdua disini," suara Mebuki menyadarkan kedua gadis itu kembali, mereka serempak menolehkan wajahnya menatap wanita itu.

"Ayo, daripada disini berdua. Kita kumpul bersama~" lanjutnya,

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan, sampai salah satu dari mereka terkikik kecil.

"Hahaha~ Baiklah _Kaasan_~" Sakura segera beranjak dari tempat tadi, diikuti dengan Ino.

Mebuki langsung berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabat itu di belakangnya,

"Jadi Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Besok kau ikutkan bersamaku, untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman lama kita?" tanya Ino kembali.

"Un, Aku pasti ikut Ino!" serunya gadis merah muda itu.

'Ya, walau pun aku tidak bisa membantu Naruto mengingat tentangku, menyerah bukanlah pilihan terakhirku sekarang!' batin Sakura seraya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME~**

**Time : 07.00 am.**

Akhirnya pagi pun datang, setelah kemarin bergadang bersama kedua orangtua dan sahabat pirangnya itu. Sakura merenggangkan badannya yang terasa kaku, sambil sesekali menguap kecil.

"Hoahm~ sudah pagi~" gumamnya. Mata emerald gadis itu langsung menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Ino masih tertidur pulas.

"Ino, Ino bangun. Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kemarin kan?" ujar Sakura, menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh sahabatnya itu, tapi..

"Satu menit lagi _Kaasan~"_ gadis pirang itu malah mengigau tidak jelas.

"Hei, Aku bukan _Kaasanmu,_ Ayo bangun Ino!" sekali lagi ia menggerakan tubuh Ino. Tapi masih belum beraksi juga.

"..."

'Bagaimana cara membangunkannya?!' Sakura memikirkan satu cara yang sepertinya akan berhasil~

Satu, dua, tiga...

"Ah, Ino ada Sai di depan matamu?!" pekik gadis merah muda itu seraya terkikik kecil ketika melihat reaksi sahabatnya. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"Eh?! Mana, mana, mana?!" Ino bangun secepat kilat, matanya terbelalak lebar menelusuri setiap sudut kamar Sakura, berniat mencari kekasihnya itu.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, "Hahahahaha! Kena kau Ino~" gelak tawa mulai keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Sedangkan Ino, "..." gadis itu merespon tawa sahabatnya itu, sampai...

"Sakura! Kau mengerjaiku!" pekiknya kesal, sambil mengambil sebuah bantal dan melempar kearah gadis merah muda yang kini hanya bisa tertawa seraya berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Makanya jangan suka tidur terus, nanti Sai jadi tidak suka denganmu~" godanya sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Sakura!"

Yah pagi yang benar-benar tenang di rumah keluarga Haruno. Sakura rindu saat-saat seperti ini, ternyata kebiasaan sahabat pirangnya itu tidak berubah sama sekali. Hahaha~

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Pukul 08.00 am.**

"Hahaha~ Ayolah Ino, jangan cemberut seperti itu terus~" Sakura menepuk pelan punggung gadis pirang itu,

Ino memalingkan wajahnya sambil tetap menyantap roti buatannya, "Huh~"

Bukannya Sakura kesal, dia malah makin menahan tawanya. "_Gomen,_ habis tadi kau tidak bangun-bangun sih, jadi terpaksa deh~" ujar gadis itu kembali.

"Tadi itu aku benar-benar kaget Sakura~" gadis pirang itu akhirnya bisa juga bicara, haha~

"Iya, iya _Gomen~_" tawa kembali keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Kalau nanti kau cemberut seperti itu terus, ya sudah kubatalkan saja pertemuan kita nanti dengan Naruto dan Hinata~" goda Sakura. Ino yang mendengar nada ancaman dari Sakura segera menghilangkan rasa kesalnya tadi.

"Eh?! Iya,iya, iya!"

"Bagus, begitu dong dari tadi~" gadis merah muda itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan ikut duduk di samping sahabatnya itu, menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Kau selalu saja bisa membuatku kalah Sakura!" ujar Ino, Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli sambil mengendikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Yah, begitulah aku~"

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Akhirnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan, Sakura segera memanggil Ino yang kini masih berkutat dengan make upnya.

"Ino, Ayo cepat. Nanti Hinata dan Naruto menunggu lama disana!" teriak gadis merah muda itu, mata emeraldnya terus-menerus melirik kearah jam tangannya. Sambil sesekali melihat kedatangan Ino.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab Ino dari atas kamarnya.

Gadis pirang itu masih saja suka bermake up ria, padahal Sakura sekarang hanya menggunakan pakaian yang casual. Celana pendek berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan tank-top corak garis-garis hitam putih horizontal dan ditumpuk dengan rompi. Rambut sengaja ia ikat keatas ditambah sebuah jepit rambut berwarna putih. Menambah kecantikannya, sporty tapi terkesan lembut itulah model pakaian yang ia suka. Tak lupa menggunakan kalung cincin kesayangannya~

...

Dan tak sampai beberapa menit, gadis pirang itu langsung turun menemui sahabat pinknya itu, tentu saja dengan dandanan yang membuat gadis itu semakin cantik. Celana pendek hitam dipadukan dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dengan aksen dasi tali di bagian depan kerah, rambut yang seperti biasa ia ikat pony tail kesukaannya, tapi yang berbeda hanya make up yang mereka berdua pakai.

Gadis pirang itu mengeluarkan cengiran tak bersalah, "Hehehe~ _Gomen_, Ayo berangkat sekarang!" ujarnya.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, dan mengangguk kecil, "Hah~ Baiklah~" jawabnya singkat.

"_Kaasan, Tousan_, Kami berangkat dulu!" lanjutnya.

"Hati-hati!"

.

.

.

.

Kedua gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat, berharap mereka tidak terlambat. Masa yang membuat janji malah terlambat, kan tidak etis~

"Makanya jangan kebanyakan melihat kaca Ino!" gerutu Sakura.

"Hehehe~ _Gomen, Gomen_~ Anggap saja impas, karena tadi kau membangunkanku dengan cara tadi~" Ino kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Hah~ lebih baik kita cepat~"

**OooOoOoOoOOooo**

Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, akhirnya keduanya sampai juga di depan restaurant yang kemarin dijanjikan, "Hosh, hosh, hosh. Sampai juga~" desah Sakura dan Ino lega.

Dan ketika mereka berdua masuk ke dalam tempat itu mata emerald Sakura masih mencari-cari Naruto dan Hinata, sampai...

Gadis itu sedikit kaget melihat tidak hanya Naruto dan Hinata yang ada disana melainkan..

'Karin, Tenten, Kiba..' batin Sakura begitu melihat ketiga sahabat Hinata juga ikut disana.

"Wah ramai juga!" pekik Ino yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Sakura, gadis itu juga ikut kaget melihat keramaian di meja sana.

"Apa kita harus kesana?" gadis merah muda itu jadi sedikit ragu.

"Hee~ kan kita yang membuat janji jadi harus kesana~" tanpa basa-basi Ino menarik tangan Sakura mendekati Naruto dan teman-temannya itu.

"Hah~" desahnya pasrah.

...

"Naruto, Hinata! _Gomen_ membuat kalian menunggu lama!" seru Ino.

Kontan semua orang disana ikut memandangi wajah Sakura dan Ino, "Ti..tidak apa-apa kok, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. Kami juga baru datang!" ujar Hinata.

"Iya, Kami juga baru datang! Hehe~" Naruto mengeluarkan senyum rubahnya pada kedua gadis itu.

Sakura melihat Hinata sekilas, gadis indigo itu benar-benar cantik hari ini. Membuatnya sedikit gugup. Apalagi ketika ia melihat Naruto. Selama beberapa tahun tak melihat pemuda pirang itu, sekarang Naruto benar-benar sudah menjadi pemuda yang keren sekali. Rambutnya yang hampir mirip dengan _Tousannya_ itu dan tinggi badannya yang hampir melewatinya.

'Mereka berdua cocok sekali~' batinnya kecil.

"Sakura, lama tidak bertemu~" ujar Karin dan Tenten bersamaan. Sakura sedikit kaget melihat gadis merah itu menyapanya.

"Iya, lama tak bertemu denganmu Karin, Tenten, Kiba."

"_Gomen _ya dulu aku selalu saja memusuhimu, Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa?" ucap gadis merah itu kembali.

"Haha~ Tidak apa-apa kok, Aku senang kalau kau sudah tidak sinis lagi padaku~" jawabnya seraya tersenyum kecil pada Karin.

'Tentu saja kau tidak ingat Karin, Kau membenciku karena kedekatanku dengan Naruto~' batin Sakura.

"..."

"Ayo Sakura~" Ino kembali menarik tangan Sakura agar duduk, menyentakkan pikirannya.

"Ah! I..iya!" gadis itu segera melihat-lihat apa ada tempat duduk yang kosong, sampai..

"Sakura, Kau duduk disini saja!" Naruto tiba-tiba memanggil Sakura, menyuruhnya agar duduk disamping pemuda pirang itu.

"Ba...bagaimana dengan Ino?" gadis merah muda sengaja melihat sahabat pirangnya itu, dan.

"Tenang saja, Aku sudah dapat tempat duduk kok~" Ino sudah duduk manis diantara Karin dan Tenten.

'Kenapa tidak mengajak-ajakku sih!" gerutunya dalam hati. Sakura kembali menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum padanya. Melihat Hinata juga duduk di samping pemuda pirang itu, membuatnya sedikit tidak enak~

"Tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Un, tentu saja. Ayo!" ujar Naruto sekali lagi, seraya menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Baiklah~"

Dan akhirnya gadis itu duduk juga disamping Naruto, 'Ukh! Kenapa hanya duduk saja pusing sih!' batin Sakura bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Lama Sakura terdiam, sampai pemuda pirang itu memanggil namanya.

"Sakura, Sakura.."

"Eh?! Iya, ada apa?"

"Kau mau memesan minuman apa?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"_Lemonade_ saja!" jawabnya cepat, yah memang itulah minuman kesukaannya setelah jus strawberry tentunya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku juga sama dengan Sakura." mendengar Naruto tidak lagi memanggil namanya dengan suffix 'chan' seperti dulu membuatnya rindu juga~

Manik emeraldnya masih menatap Naruto di sampingnya itu, 'Apa kau masih mengingatku walau sedikit saja Naruto..' batin gadis itu sedih.

**OooOooOoOoOoOo**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kuliahmu di Suna?" tanya Karin.

"Kuliahku, Aku benar-benar menikmati berada disana!" jawabnya cepat, gadis merah itu kembali teringat dengan Gaara.

Membuat wajahnya merona, Ino dan Karin yang melihat ekspresi Sakura langsung mengerling jahil.

"Hee~ jadi apa kau punya kekasih disana?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Eh?! Kekasih?" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Iya~ Kau kan cantik, jadi pasti ada satu atau dua pemuda yang menyukaimu kan?" tanya Karin kembali.

"I..itu..." gadis merah muda itu langsung gugup.

"Hee~ ceritakan, ceritakan!"

"Pacarmu itu pasti pemuda berambut orange itu kan?"

**DEG,** Sakura tersentak begitu mendengar pernyataan Naruto, gadis itu langsung menoleh ke sampingnya. Dan dapat ia lihat Naruto kini tengah memandanginya, dengan ekspresi yang dia sendiri tidak tahu!

"A..apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Pemuda berambut orange yang pernah menarik tanganmu beberapa tahun lalu itu." jawab pemuda pirang itu datar, entah kenapa perasaan Naruto benar-benar kesal mendengar Sakura menyebutkan kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Hatinya kenapa tidak rela!

Sakura menggeleng kencang, "Bukan, Kau salah paham. Kyuubi bukan kekasihku!" jawabnya tertahan.

"Jadi namanya Kyuubi, lalu kalau dia bukan kekasihmu. Siapa dia?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Di..dia hanya temanku.." mana mungkin Sakura bilang kalau Kyuubi itu pemuda rubah.

"Aku tidak percaya~"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" Sakura masih bersikeras.

"Lalu kenapa dulu dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan menarikmu pergi?"

Hinata mulai aneh dengan sikap Naruto, gadis indigo itu mencoba menyentuh pundak pemuda pirang itu. "Na..Naruto-kun, Kau kenapa?"

Naruto langsung tersentak, "_Gomen_," pemuda pirang itu memalingkan wajahnya menatap Hinata. Membiarkan pikirannya melayang-layang.

Sedangkan Sakura, sikap Naruto benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Setelah tadi dia menanyainya macam-macam sekarang malah mengalihkan pandangan darinya. Dahinya mulai berkedut kesal. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi..

"..."

**BRAK,** Gadis merah muda itu menggebrak meja di depannya dengan kasar. Membuat semua orang disana tersentak kaget, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Mata emerald Sakura menatap wajah tan Naruto kesal, gadis itu berusaha keras menahan agar air matanya tidak pecah.

"Naruto _Baka_!" pekiknya seraya berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Ino yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkaget-kaget.

'Kenapa Sakura bisa seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikannya.." batin gadis itu.

...

Sedangkan Naruto,

**DEG,** hatinya serasa berdetak kencang. Pemuda pirang itu kembali mengingat teriakan-teriankan gadis merah muda itu,

'Kenapa aku seperti pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya?' batinnya bingung. Sampai sebuah kilasan memori melewati pikirannya.

"_Naruto... Baka~" _

"_Daisuki.."_

"Arrghh, Kenapa berhenti!" kilasan itu tidak muncul lagi di pikirannya. Ia mulai kesal,

"_Sakura Haruno, Gadis yang selalu membuatku kagum dengan pemikirannya, dan tentunya orang yang akan mendampingi hidupku nanti!"_

"_..."_

"Aku harus mengejarnya sekarang juga." Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

"Na..Naruto-kun, Kau mau kemana?" pekik Hinata kecil.

"Aku pergi dulu!" jawabnya singkat dan kembali berlari mengejar gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

**Taman~**

"Hiks, hiks, hiks, Kenapa kau keras kepala seperti itu Naruto. Bukannya kau sudah melupakanku~ Jangan buat aku berharap lebih dari ini!" isak kencang mulai terdengar dari bibir mungil Sakura.

"Kalau seperti ini lebih baik aku tidak kesini!"

Gadis merah muda itu terduduk di bangku taman dekat restaurant tadi, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang padanya. Ia hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

"Aku..aku benar-benar tidak tahan kalau seperti ini, hiks, hiks.." isaknya kembali. Ternyata ia tidak berhasil melakukan apa yang diucapkan Ino padanya kemarin. Tidak bisa!

"Naruto, Naruto..Aku.."

**GREP,** Sebuah tangan kekar tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Membuatnya tersentak kaget.

"Si..Siapa?" gadis merah muda itu mulai panik. Sampai..

"Sakura-chan.."

"..."

Hati Sakura terasa mencelos mendengar panggilan yang sangat familiar di telinganya. Samar-samar ia juga dapat merasakan aroma jeruk yang menguar dari belakangnya.

Gadis itu masih tidak percaya,

"Na..Naruto.." ujarnya gugup.

"Jangan menangis lagi kumohon.." ucap Naruto yang kini masih memeluk Sakura. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ka..kau bicara apa Naruto.." Sakura berusaha membalikkan badannya dan yang ia lihat kini. Mata Saphire yang sangat ia rindukan tengah menatapnya lembut.

Perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis merah muda di depannya.

"A...apa kau sudah ingat Naruto?" tanya Sakura tak percaya, tangannya bergetar menyentuh wajah tan Naruto.

"Aku..tidak tahu. Yang kuingat hanya..."

"..."

"Uhk!" Naruto tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, seakan-akan ingin pecah. Pemuda pirang itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan terjatuh.

Sakura yang melihat itu seketika panik, "Naruto!" pekiknya, air mata kembali mengucur di pipinya.

"Kyuubi Tolong, Aku mohon!"

"Ukh! Sakura-chan, Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatmu!" Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya kesal membiarkan rasa sakit itu mendatangi dirinya.

"Sudah Naruto, jangan diingat lagi! Sudah cukup!" Sakura yang melihat kedatangan Hinata dan semua teman-temannya dari jauh langsung berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Semuanya tolong!" seru gadis itu makin panik ketika melihat Naruto makin memaksakan dirinya.

"Na..Naruto-kun!" Hinata berlari dengan cepat mendekati kedua orang itu. Melihat keadaan Naruto sekarang membuatnya menangis kecil.

"Hinata, Tolong jaga Naruto!" Sakura melepaskan pegangan Naruto yang masih erat menggenggam tangannya.

"Ta..tapi Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun kenapa?" tanya gadis itu panik.

Sakura menggeleng keras, "Kalau begitu aku akan mencari bantuan dulu!" ujar gadis itu cepat, dan begitu ia pergi.

Grep, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya,

"Kau mau kemana?!" Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura, tak membiarkan gadis merah muda itu pergi.

"_Gomen_, Aku membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini Naruto." Sakura berusaha keras melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto kembali.

"Hinata tolong jaga Naruto, Aku pergi dulu!" gadis itu segera pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu!" Naruto berteriak keras sampai akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya. Dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

...

"Aku harus meminta bantuan Kyuubi sekarang!" gadis merah muda itu langsung mengambil buku yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun. Tempat dimana Kyuubi ada.

"Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja!"

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

**A/N :**

Minna! Mushi balik lagi, Gomen lagi-lagi lama update #digampar# XD nyhehe. Tak lupa mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH buat yang sudah me riview ! XD

**Big Thanks Too : Uzumaki Sujamil-san, Guest, Emeraldshappire, WaOnePWG, Nagasaki, Soputan, Guest(2), IndoSedSarSupMie Ichiraku, Guest (3), Zee ,owned. , adit**

**Nah untuk akhir kata**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^/**

**JAA~**


End file.
